


Unconcealed Secret

by Achlyz



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha Neil Melendez, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everything is the same but with ABO twist, Glassman adopted Shaun here, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Omega Shaun Murphy, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Past Mpreg, a/b/o dynamics, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: It all started with a one-night stand, however Shaun didn't expect for that one-night stand to have a very significant impact in his life. Despite of what happened, Shaun will never regret it especially since he got to have his own son whom he would love and cherish with all his life. But all of the sudden, decisions and choices are thrown all over his feet as everyone around him  expects him to make the right decision in the end. But how would he make the right decision if he knows deep down his decision would not only affect him but also his child?
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had a hard time removing this idea in my head so I needed to write it, my very first ABO. I made up the name of the hospital cause reasons xD Jessica and Neil never dated in this fic, but they are good friends**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“ **The** Shaun Murphy?”

Aaron looked at everyone who is present in the current board meeting that he had arranged for the day. Every single one of them holding a folder that contains the information of his adopted son who is going to continue his second year residency at St. Bonaventure. Originally the plan was Shaun would finish his residency at a known hospital in Wyoming before coming to San Jose California to become a full-fledge doctor, but due to unforeseen events Aaron practically begged Shaun to come at San Jose to help him.

During his first year residency at Wyoming, Shaun is already making a name for himself. That’s why the hospital had a hard time letting Shaun go despite him still being a first year resident. Even without using is legal name which is Shaun Glassman, Shaun is already well-known.

“The Shaun Murphy from Vineyard Hospital from Wyoming is going to continue his residency here at our hospital?”

If it’s any other day Aaron would find Marcus’s reaction fascinating, because right now Marcus’s reaction is what he didn’t expect from the other man. But looking back Aaron shouldn’t be surprise at all, after all when Shaun is already making a name of his own at Wyoming, several board members are aware that Shaun is in fact his adopted son and they raised questions such as why isn’t Shaun doing his residency at St. Bonaventure and why let Shaun waste his talents at Wyoming when he could be in California instead.

Allegra and Jessica couldn’t help but chuckled a little bit because of the pheromones that Marcus is currently releasing, because despite having almost a blank face Marcus’s couldn’t well control his excitement because of this news.

“Marcus your pheromones are showing”

Marcus scoffed seemingly trying to regain control, he crossed his arms in front of him “I can’t be the only one who is receiving this news as a good one” Marcus eyed the other people in the room “I’m sorry but have you all forgotten that because of Shaun Murphy our hospital lost half of our secondary sponsors last year because they would rather spend their money on a hospital who has a quite frankly a genius resident that our very own hospital?”

“Of course this is a good news for us as a whole, Shaun Murphy is known to attract sponsors and donors alike because all of them are curious to talk to him during large sponsorship events.” Jessica told them “As an attorney of this hospital, legally I couldn’t see anything wrong with hiring Shaun as a resident here and hopefully as a permanent doctor here.” And frankly as an Alpha herself, having seen Shaun in one of the major sponsorship event that was held last year he got curious as well with the omega. Not only he got the looks, but how his brain works is no joke. When he has learned that Shaun is actually Aaron’s son, she was one of those people who questioned on why Shaun isn’t taking his residency at St. Bonaventure in the first place.

“An omega who performed and assisted in 10 major surgeries despite just being a first year resident, not to mention that even some known surgeons from around the world has seek for his insight and ideas when performing a very risky surgery.” The other people in the room could see the glint of fascination and amusement in Allegra’s eyes when she said that “I can’t believe that Vineyard hospital is letting him go, it’s a huge loss for them.”

Aaron chuckled at her statement “It wasn’t easy at first, believe me or not but I had a harder time convincing Shaun to move rather than the hospital.”

Marcus looked at Aaron “Why the sudden change in residency?”

Aaron subtly winced at the question, he knows that they would know it sooner or later so might as well come clean “Shaun needed help, he wouldn’t admit it but I know this will be the best decision for him, to come here at San Jose. Turn to the next page of his information”

Jessica looked at Aaron before turning the folder in front of her to the next page, upon reading the contents her eyes significantly widen at what she was reading “He is a single parent...?”

Upon hearing what Jessica said, Marcus and Allegra almost immediately turned the folder into the next page. Like Jessica’s reaction, Aaron could immediately sense the rise of pheromones in the room as the three of them stared at the information in front of them.

Marcus did a fast math in his head before speaking up “So you are telling me that Shaun Murphy worked as a first year resident while achieving everything he did while he was pregnant?” At this point Marcus is willing to hire Shaun right there and then. As a married man himself with a one year old baby and a beautiful wife, he knows how hard it is when an omega is pregnant especially a male one. Now, Marcus couldn’t exactly know what it feels but he was there all throughout the way his wife was pregnant with his child. And it was well-known that male omega pregnancy are much more delicate and frankly quite dangerous especially if the omega isn’t receiving enough support from his partner whether it is an alpha or even a beta.

Jessica suddenly had a dark look in her face and her pheromones shifted into somewhat a bitter tone perfectly matching her expression right now “It is said here that Shaun only took 2 month of maternity leave then immediately when back to work, this is illegal Dr. Glassman.” Jessica further read the document in front of her “Especially since he had a c-section, he should at least been granted 7 full months, 2 months isn’t even enough to let his body rest!”

Aaron rubbed his forehead, stress suddenly engulfing him once again “What made you think I didn’t object to Shaun’s decision” all of the sudden they could see Aaron sagged in his sit a little bit “He was... killing himself by working himself to death. Don’t get me wrong Shaun loves his child so much that he knows he can’t stop working to provide for the both of them. That’s why I begged him to come here at California so I could at least help him with Sven.”

All of their attention shifted back to Marcus whom they could all see his fist clenching and his jaw tighten “Where is his Alpha?” Marcus asked rather angrily, he couldn’t believe that there are still some Alpha or even Betas that is still abandoning their omega partners after knocking them up. Those people are the kind that Marcus absolutely loathes with the very core of his body. He personally didn’t know Shaun but Marcus is willing to punch the shit out of his partner for abandoning him especially during his pregnancy, where their support and love are needed the most. 

Aaron sighed tiredly, he already had this conversation with Shaun. After knowing that his adopted son was pregnant he immediately booked a flight back to Wyoming. It took him months of asking Shaun who is the father before Shaun finally relented and told him who is the person whom he had a ‘one-night stand’ with. Aaron almost had a heart attack when Shaun told him the name. Despite all of this, Aaron is glad that Shaun at least had the mind to know the name of the alpha whom he had slept with by looking at the ID in the wallet before leaving the morning after. Shaun just didn’t expect that he would become pregnant despite being in birth control and heat suppressant medication.

At first Aaron had his doubt whether or not Shaun was telling the truth about the alpha, but all of that went away the moment Sven Asher Murphy was born. Sven looks exactly like the perfect combination of Shaun and Neil. Sven has the facial structure and skin complexion of Shaun but Sven had Neil’s nose and the same exact color of his smoky quartz eyes. Shaun named his child after his deceased brother which Aaron find very touching.

The moment Aaron told Shaun that he knows the alpha he has slept with, Shaun immediately told Aaron to never tell Neil about what happened between them. Apparently Shaun knows that Neil would never remember what happened between the two of them because of how drunk the both of them are when it happened in the first place, add to that that Shaun immediately left when he woke up the morning after that’s why Shaun is sure that Neil didn’t even remember having sex with him. Aaron knows that Shaun is being stupid and irrational, after all Aaron knows that Neil should take responsibility since both of them are adults now. Aaron sincerely thinks that it’s unfair that Shaun had to suffer and bear all the consequences. Between finishing his first year residency, taking care of his child, and suffering from postpartum depression, Shaun should at least consider what is best for himself and Sven. But Aaron knows Shaun all too well and he knows that Shaun would rather work himself to death than seek help especially when he needs it the most.

“What I am about to tell you stays in this room. Shaun trusted me and to the extent to the 3 of you to keep this information classified. Shaun told me that if this information gets out he would immediately resign in St. Bonaventure” Aaron straightens his composure “The father of his child is one of our surgeon here at St. Bonaventure.”

Before any of them could question, Allegra gasped before pulling out a photo out of the folder “The resemblance...its uncanny”

Almost immediately Jessica and Marcus pulled out the very same picture that Allegra is looking at. And well they could agree with her.

“This child looks exactly like Neil!” Marcus was the first one to point it out.

Meanwhile Jessica is having a hard time comprehending what is happening around her as she stares at the photo even more. It’s a simple photo of a 4 month old child looking directly at the camera with a small toothless smile that the longer she stares the more she sees the resemblance of Neil. In a word, the child was a perfect mixture of cute and adorable that Jessica is sure that she would want to adopt the child as her own if Neil didn’t want his own child. But as Jessica thinks of it, he knows that Neil is dead set of having his own family so she is sure that Neil would want to be part of this child’s life.

“I don’t understand...?” Jessica begins as all of their attention shifted towards her “Does Neil know about this?” When Jessica saw Aaron shakes his head ‘no’ she got defensive all of the sudden “I know Neil more than anyone, I am sure as hell that Neil would want to know that he has a child. We should tell him this especially since Shaun would be working under him”

Marcus nodded his head, agreeing with Jessica “She has a point, you can’t deprived Neil of having the chance to meet his own child.” Marcus knows that as a fellow alpha like Neil, it would be unfair for Neil to miss out his child’s growth since Neil already missed his chance to take care of the omega while carrying his child. That’s a big insult to an Alpha’s pride.

“While I agree with the two of you, it is Shaun’s personal decision to not let Neil know about this. After all the both of them are not in a relationship but rather what happened between the two of them are a onetime thing and should remain as such.” Aaron tapped his finger against the table in front of him seemingly contemplating his next words “That’s what Shaun has told me. I told him everything I know about Neil without being biased by my own personal opinion of the man but, Shaun thinks that he shouldn’t... burden Neil with the responsibility of parenting their child.”

Marcus scoffed at what Aaron has told them “With all due respect but that’s bullshit and you know that Dr. Glassman. We can’t do that to Neil.... **I can’t** do that to Neil. You expect me to keep his child away from him? Like I know he has a child that he could love and take care of but he doesn’t? That doesn’t sit well for me”

“That is your opinion Dr. Andrews but remember...” Aaron released a nick of his pheromones and Marcus immediately knows that the other man isn’t up for any debate when it comes to this matter “Shaun’s decisions are purely for the sake of him and Sven. And if he doesn’t want Neil to be a part of their life, who are we to say otherwise? I was there when Shaun’s mental and emotional health has declined due to the overwhelming stress his pregnancy has put him through add to that he had to raise his child alone for **months** while working full time. And if he thinks that he could raise his child alone, then alone it is.”

Allegra could see that Jessica and Marcus clenched their hands; she knows that the two of them are Neil’s best friends aside from Audrey and they only want what’s the best for Neil. And while she agrees with them in a personal side, they couldn’t do anything especially when Aaron is fully supporting his son’s own decision. As the vice president of the hospital she knows that if they want Shaun Murphy working with them, she would have to support Aaron as well. So with a heavy heart she knows she needs to make a decision “We would accept Shaun Murphy as a 2nd year resident and placed him under Dr. Neil Melendez as his attending. The files and information with regards to Shaun Murphy and his child would be confidential and should just be used under medical emergencies and to not be made public.”

Aaron smiled gratefully at Allegra’s direction, but Aaron couldn’t help but eye Jessica and Marcus. Aaron understands where they are coming from, as an alpha himself who lost his own child it was hard for him. But as Shaun’s current parent, Aaron knows that he should not question Shaun’s decision. He is just glad that Shaun at least agreed that he would not hide the fact that he has a child because it would make this much easier in the long run. Not that Shaun didn’t plan on announcing that he has a child when someone asked, because Aaron knows that Shaun loves Sven more than anything else in the world and he is willing to risk everything he has just to protect his own child from any harm.

“That’s settles it. Shaun would start working here next week as a 2nd year resident.” Aaron announced, pleased that there weren’t any verbal objection from the other occupants in the room. “Marcus and Jessica please, I know that this is hard for the both of you not just because you are Neil’s friends but also an alpha. But at least respect Shaun’s decision. If you just know how hard Shaun worked to raise Sven alone and know how hard he worked just so he could provide everything that his child needed, you would understand the decision he made. Shaun is not a selfish person, the opposite actually. He personally doesn’t know Neil like the two of you do, understand that above anything else he is an omega that is protecting, providing and loving his child in the best way he could without his alpha.”

Marcus and Jessica’s expression soften as Aaron’s statement dawned into them. Aaron chuckled as he saw that Marcus’s shoulder sagged as if all the argument he has evaporated almost immediately from his body and mind. “And don’t you dare think that I oppose to what the both of you are saying” Aaron could see that Jessica and Marcus looked at him with hope glinting in their eyes “I could have placed Shaun in Audrey’s care but I picked Neil to be his attending. I am certain that even though Shaun is sure with his decision, it would change once he gets to know Neil as a person. And hopefully he would make the right decision in the end.”

The mood in the room significantly brightens when Aaron finished his statement. Aaron could see the relief in both Marcus’s and Jessica’s body posture, while Allegra just offers him a small smile as if saying that she agrees with Aaron’s plan.

Aaron just sincerely hopes that Shaun would make the right decision not just for him and Sven, but also for the sake of Neil.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Shaun carefully watched as Sven rolls over in his stomach before trying to reach Shaun’s finger. As of now Shaun is done unpacking the necessary things that Sven needs like his crib, bottles and even some of his toys. Shaun is glad that he was able to find a perfect studio type apartment that is spacious enough so that his son could have a playpen. Their apartment has two large bedrooms that Shaun converted the other one to be a temporary store shelf for all of the things they didn’t need. Shaun set up his baby’s crib in the very same room that he would sleep in, because he couldn’t leave Sven in another room to sleep in alone. The omega wants to make sure that he would be there when his baby would wake up in the middle of the night crying because of discomfort or simply because he wants attention. Right now Shaun is spending time with his baby in their living room sitting while his baby is on his stomach; he made sure that the floor is carpeted with the softest carpet he could find in the store so that he could make sure that Sven would be comfortable while in the stage of crawling or rolling over.

Shaun laughed as Sven finally managed to grab his index finger, now his baby is trying to bite it but Shaun was able to take his finger back as he watch Sven still trying reach his finger. Before Sven could cry because he wasn’t able to bite Shaun’s index finger, Shaun gently carried Sven close to his chest, hugging him protectively and softy placing a kiss to his baby’s temple.

“Are you sleepy baby? Do you want to rest?” Shaun softly asked even though he knows that he won’t get any answer other than the constant ‘ba-ba-ba’ of his son which Shaun finds very adorable nevertheless.

Shaun carefully stood up from the floor, still carrying his son close to him. Shaun released a soft calming pheromones to help his son sleep while gently rocking his body. After a while Shaun could see that Sven is looking for his scent as his baby leaned more to his scent glands that is located in the side of his neck. Upon a small sniff that comes from Sven, his baby let out a small ‘ba’ of contentment his small hands curling and his eyes slowly dropping from drowsiness. Shaun couldn’t help but place another soft kiss but this time in his baby’s cheeks.

Shaun is really thankful that his son seems to be contented with just his pheromones and scent. Usually a child especially this young would often seek two scents that belongs to his/her parents. But ever since Sven was born, he never shown sign of discomfort that he needs his father’s scent and pheromones. Because if he did, Shaun wouldn’t know what to do. He read dozens of article of what would happen if the child grow up without knowing the scent or pheromones of the other parent, and while some says that it is harder for the child especially at night, some says that it generally depends on the child themselves. As of now, at 4 month year old child could actually identify his other parent’s scent and pheromones even without ever smelling it. It’s something that is wired in the child’s instinct to seek out his parents even in large crowds. As Shaun subtly place his nose at his child’s scent gland at the back of Sven necks, a deep breath and Shaun knows that smell all too well by now. The very same smell that attracted him a year ago.

It is a common knowledge that a child between an alpha and an omega, the child would be a mixture of both the parent’s scent until the age of 2 years old where they could have a distinct smell of their own. Right now, Sven smells like a fresh brewed cup of coffee with a strong scent of vanilla. Shaun knows that the vanilla part comes from him, but the coffee scent comes from Sven’s father. And Shaun knows that Sven is the perfect mixture of both him and Neil especially his eyes. If he isn’t careful enough, one glance at Sven and people would immediately know that Sven is Neil’s child especially if they personally know Neil.

Speaking of Neil Melendez, Shaun is fully aware that Aaron would be placing him under Neil’s care despite his protest at first. But eventually curiosity won over Shaun; he knows that Neil wouldn’t remember him, so Shaun would make this as an opportunity to get to know the other man better. Shaun is actually considering telling Neil about Sven, because Shaun knows that it is Neil’s right to know he has a child, but Shaun knows that deep down, he would rather raise Sven alone rather than telling Neil about him then get rejected in the end.

After all Shaun doesn’t know what kind of person Neil is, but Aaron told him that Neil is actually one of the most hardworking person he has ever encounter, add to that the Neil is actually a responsible person but he was arrogant when he needs to be. Shaun thinks that Neil might actually be a good person if he could make Aaron say things like that to him without being biased or even having a personal opinion. But Shaun could never be sure, after all he wants the best for his baby and Shaun would make sure of that.

As if sensing that he was deep in thought, Sven lightly placed his small hands in Shaun cheeks, drowsiness still present in Sven’s brown eyes. Shaun chuckled lightly before rubbing the back of his baby “I’m sorry baby, you could go and sleep now.”

But before Shaun could help Sven fall asleep once again the door bell rang. As if sensing a new person, Sven perked up and his attention is immediately in the door, Shaun sighed since he now knows that Sven would probably never return to sleep because of the distraction. So he carefully opened the door while balancing a hype Sven in the other arm. Upon opening the door, Shaun was greeted by a smiling Aaron, whose attention immediately shifted to Sven.

“Hi Sven, here hand him over to me”

Sven immediately released a constant stream of babbling words as he tries to reach Aaron, seemingly wants to be in his arms. But before that Shaun hugged Sven closer before eyeing Aaron, opening the door so that his father could enter.

“We’ve been through this Dad, please wash your hands first before holding Sven. You came from the hospital, I don’t want him to catch whatever germs or even virus you have because of those sick people in the hospital.” Shaun huffed as he watch Aaron slightly laugh closing the door behind him. They went towards the living room where Shaun watch Aaron washed his hands thoroughly with soap and water in the kitchen before drying it up.

Contented that his child will be in no risk of being contaminated, Shaun gently handed Sven over to Aaron who immediately lights up when Sven is already in his arms. Shaun watch as Sven laugh out loud when Aaron gently bounced the baby in his arms. Shaun smiled at the sight before him. He could already see the stress in Aaron’s body disappear because of Sven.

Aaron sat down beside Shaun, but his attention is still on Sven as the child keeps on grabbing his glasses “How was your day Dad?” Shaun asked

“The same old routine, you know being the president of St. Bonaventure isn’t exactly an easy job to do Son.” Aaron said as he gently removed Sven’s hands away from his glasses as the baby is determined to bite it despite having no tooth. Aaron chuckled as Sven’s attention shifted away from his glasses but now he is trying to bite Aaron’s fingers. “You are a little ball of energy aren’t you Sven?” Aaron asked the baby as Sven just continued to reach for Aaron’s fingers

Shaun laughed at what Aaron said “Believe me or not but he was in a verge of sleeping when you arrived, but right now it seems like he wasn’t even sleepy to begin with.”

Aaron might be biased but honestly, Sven is the cutest most adorable baby he has seen, it’s like looking at a little version of Shaun minus the color of the eyes of course. Aaron almost wished that Sven would never grow up but he knows that’s impossible.

Aaron saw Shaun stands up and went to the kitchen “I know you haven’t had dinner yet, let me cook for a little then we could have dinner together.”

Aaron smiled liking the idea of spending time with Shaun and of course with Sven “Do you need any help Shaun?” Aaron called out

“No thank you, but please make sure than Sven doesn’t bite anything. I’ll handle the dinner but please take care of Sven for a while.”

Aaron doesn’t mind that at all, if he was being honest, he would rather spend all of his time taking care of Sven, he really loves his grandchild with all his heart. Part of the reason why he begged Shaun to come to California is that so he could spend time with Sven and to help Shaun with anything he could.

After a while, Shaun called Aaron into the kitchen saying that the food is ready. Upon arriving at the dining table, Aaron gently sat Sven down in the baby chair as Shaun placed the utensils and food at the table.

Occasionally Aaron would be the one to feed Sven the banana puree while Shaun finishes his food so that he could focus on Sven. After eating, Aaron was the one who said that he would do the dishes while Shaun prepares Sven for the night. After everything, Aaron peeked at the room where Shaun is gently emitting calming pheromones for his baby so that Sven would get drowsy. Aaron smiled at the scene in front of him, he was so proud at Shaun for being able to raise Sven alone, he has no doubts that Shaun would be an amazing solo parent if he ever decides not to tell Neil.

Aaron sat down in the living room scrolling in his phone as he waits for Shaun. After a while Shaun finally joined him in the living room. “Your papers are ready Shaun, you will start next week at St. Bonaventure”

Shaun hummed “Do they know?” he knows that he didn’t need to further clarify what he means by that because he knows that Aaron knows what he is talking about.

“I had to tell them because they would know sooner or later anyway, but they swear that everything I told them would be confidential and they respected that Shaun so you wouldn’t need to worry anymore.”

“Thank you for understanding my decision Dad.” Shaun directed a small smile towards Aaron which the other returned

“I’m here to support you Shaun but please know that I trust that you would make the best decision for the both of you.” Aaron said as he watch Shaun divert his attention away from him. Aaron placed a hand over at Shaun to get his attention back to him “Please reconsider? At least make an effort to know the man for who he truly is. And if in the end you’ll still stick with your decision, I will drop it and will support you fully with your decision.”

“Okay I will” Shaun is really thankful that Aaron dropped the topic after his confirmation. But Shaun knows that it would be hard for him because right now, he only trust his self and Aaron with regards to his baby’s well-being and he doesn’t want anything to jeopardize the already peaceful routine they both have. Shaun is happy and contented with just having his baby by his side.

Aaron seems to sense his line of thinking because he looked at Shaun directly in the eyes “For Sven?” he asked hope shinning through his tone

Shaun paused for a little bit “For Sven...”

With that Aaron truly dropped the topic as his attention shifted back to his phone. All the while Shaun is thinking that he just hopes that Neil is really a good guy, because between raising a child alone or being in a relationship with Neil, Shaun would rather raise Sven alone than forcing Neil into a responsibility he didn’t even know.

Shaun would sacrifice everything he has just to make sure his baby would not end up in the same fate as he did. He would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! They make me update faster <3 Hope you like this chapter!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

It took a while but finally after _weeks_ prior to the home change that Shaun did he was finally able to find a suitable babysitter for Sven. Shaun together with Aaron spent weeks looking because frankly Shaun is very meticulous when it comes to his baby. After weeks of paperworks Shaun has finally manage to talk to Lea Dilallo, a beta woman, personally so that he could assess her up close.

_‘But if I could, I would be the one to look after you all day long’_ Shaun thought as he watch Sven drool over his bib while he is trying to feed his baby. Shaun carefully wiped the drool as he smiles when Sven grab his finger in the process

“I love you so much baby, I’m so sorry I can’t be with you all the time” Despite what Shaun said Sven just looked at him with an adorable smile in his face. Shaun is just glad that Sven didn’t pick up the sudden change in his mood.

Those are the kinds of thoughts that makes him feel like he wouldn’t be enough for Sven. It is very common that an omega should be the one who would raise their child, often be a stay a home person so that they could monitor and care for the growth of their own child. Often times Shaun would feel like he is being selfish, wanting to pursue his passion in medicine and not giving enough attention, care, and love for his baby. Shaun knows that he loves his baby so much, but despite this he feels as if no matter what he does he would never be a good parent because he would often leave Sven with a babysitter when he is at work. He knows that this thoughts are irrational, after all he needed to work for the both of them but sometimes he would think that he is just being selfish because he wanted to prove something instead of just taking care of his baby.

“da... da da da”

As if sensing his line of thought, Sven finally stopped trying to bite his finger but instead it looks like he was trying to reach for Shaun instead. Shaun snapped out of his thoughts looking at his baby, Shaun is trying to hold back a choked sob, Shaun immediately removed Sven from the high-chair before hugging his baby close to him, burying his nose into his son’s scent gland. Shaun could already feel himself calming down. Every time he would fall into his depressing line of thoughts, the sight of his baby would never fail to calm him down significantly. And it is as if Sven knows what he was thinking, his baby would often try to have a physical contact with him, whether it is from trying to bite him or just the fact that Sven would often reach out for him.

“I’m sorry Sven, I promise I would be better for you” Shaun placed a lingering kiss into his son’s temple. Shaun looked at his son’s smoky quartz eyes, admiring them greatly “There is nothing in this world that is far more important than you baby, you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Shaun knows that he could give up everything that he had worked so hard for if it means making sure that Sven would grow up with the proper attention, care and love that his baby needs. After all his baby deserve only the best.

As of now, Shaun always spends half of his time reading and memorizing every baby book he could find with regards to the proper growth of children. Shaun is glad that so far, nothing seems to be wrong with his baby, but even though he thinks that, he never fails to bring Sven into a paediatrician just to ensure that everything is alright with his baby’s health. But because of the sudden change in location because of his job, Shaun spent days looking for a paediatrician near their home. It’s just his luck that the nearest one is at St. Bonaventure where he would be working.

Shaun carried his baby into the living room where he would need to look at his phone, he gently set down Sven into the carpeted floor wherein his baby immediately grab the first toy his hand could reach, Shaun sat down close enough to Sven so just he could look at his baby yet at the same time he could check his calendar for his schedule.

Shaun knows that he would start working tomorrow at St. Bonaventure, he finds himself nervous yet at the same time excited to be working with new people. Aaron gave him files of his fellow residents, so Shaun could familiarize himself with them. Shaun is just glad that his fellow residents seems nice, but he could never know for sure until he meets them personally. Looking at his calendar, Shaun saw that it’s time that his baby has his vaccine and thus Shaun knows he needs to go to the hospital today. He quickly sent a text message to Aaron informing him that he would be going to St. Bonaventure with Sven, he didn’t bother waiting for a reply instead he closed his phone and spared a glance at his baby who is happily playing with the toys around him.

Shaun just hopes that today is the day-off of Neil Melendez

**~o~oOo~o~**

“It is okay baby, it’s done stop crying” Shaun softy cooed at Sven who is still stifling after receiving the proper vaccine that he needed. Shaun kissed his baby’s cheeks not minding the tears that had already dried up. Sven just buried his face into Shaun’s scent glands calming down almost instantly.

Usually Sven is a very calm baby, he would not cry at night unless necessary. He is generally okay with strangers but would immediately cry if he doesn’t like the person who is touching or carrying him. As of now Sven only knows two words and that is the constant ‘ba ba ba’ and the ‘da da da’ which he only use when he wants to have Shaun’s attention. Shaun has read an article that babies this age, it’s normal for them. Shaun is just glad that his baby just only calls him ‘da da’ and he address other people ‘ba ba’ including Aaron not that the other alpha minds, because other than Shaun, Aaron is the only person that could calm Sven down with his scent and pheromones.

Right now they are at a almost empty hallway in the paediatrician ward, Shaun sighs in relief when is baby now just looking around curiously rather than bawling like he did when receiving his vaccine. It seems like his baby knows that they are in a new place because he kept on looking everywhere his brown eyes could land. It’s quite adorable actually in Shaun’s opinion.

“Are you okay now baby?” Shaun adjusted Sven in his arms so that his baby is facing him instead “Do you want to visit Aaron?” Shaun used his other free hand to wipe the remaining tears in his son’s eyes. As expected his son grabbed his finger, but didn’t opt to bite it instead he just holds with his whole small hand as if an assurance that Shaun is there for him. Shaun couldn’t help himself so he kissed his baby once again finding Sven adorable regardless of what he does.

While walking towards the main elevators, Shaun couldn’t help but overhear two figures talking though now that he hears them clearer the more Shaun approach them it seems like they are debating about an MRI scan that the other one is currently holding in plain sight where everyone close to them could clearly see the scan easily, including Shaun himself.

Now he knows that he should probably leave them, but one glance at the MRI scan Shaun could immediately see what is wrong with the patient they are handling, and the doctor in Shaun is itching to tell them what is wrong. So without thinking much about it, he quietly approach the two figures, but before he could immediately tell them what is wrong, he recognized them as Neil’s residents thanks to the information with picture that Aaron has given him. If he remembers correctly the man that is holding the MRI scan is Jared Kalu, an alpha, and the other one is Claire Browne, a beta woman. Shaun is internally debating whether to introduce himself first or just get on with their problem, but one glance at Sven it seems like his baby would want to see Aaron so Shaun gently tapped on Jared’s shoulder to get his attention, apparently he also got Claire’s attention

“The MRI scan shows that the patient your handling has a rare benign tumor called Chondromas. Though from the looks of this, the tumor is yet to fully develop but it is easy to miss due to its size.” Shaun looked at the both of them who is looking at him with a confuse look on their faces, their mouth slightly open as he points out the location where the tumor is “You should consider telling the patient or whoever should know that a radiation therapy is needed to kill the cancer cell and to prevent it from growing, it’s still not too late for this patient to have that option thus it would be a recommended primary treatment instead of an invasive procedure to remove the tumor.”

Almost instantly Jared and Claire’s attention went back to the MRI scan looking at the area where Shaun has pointed out the location of the tumor, and upon further look and inspection their eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Holy shit how could we miss this?” Jared whispered holding the MRI scan closer to his face than normal

Claire’s attention went towards him as Jared continues to mumble “Are... Are you a doctor?” She asked curiously and politely which Shaun finds refreshing at least.

Shaun just shakes his head ‘no’ “Not yet but I’m currently a second year resident”

Jared finally snapped out of his train of thoughts “Thank you so much! Oh my god, you saved us so much time, Dr. Melendez wouldn’t let us rest not until we find out what’s wrong!”

With that statement Shaun tensed a little bit, is Neil the kind of person to overwork people against their will? His tension must have shown in his shift of pheromones because his baby touched his face grabbing Shaun’s attention. Shaun kissed the palm of Sven’s hand as a sign that he is okay.

“Don’t say it like that Jared, Dr. Melendez was actually trying to make you rest but you are the one who insisted to stay up late!” Claire’s attention then shifted to his baby “Hi there little one!” Claire gushed at Sven looked at her before trying to reach out and grab her.

“Oh my god you are so cute! Can I hold him please?” Claire asked. And it seems like Sven likes that idea because he is trying to reach out to her. Shaun should have known, Sven is actually a very sociable baby often wanting to be carried by people he likes.

“I’m sorry but before that could you... could you sanitize your hands? I have an alcohol in the side pocket of my backpack”

Claire giggled at him “Of course! I totally understand after all we don’t know what things I have touched” Almost immediately she went and grabbed the alcohol in his bag, Shaun watch as she properly sanitize her hand. Satisfied, Shaun finally let her carry Sven, carefully giving her his baby.

“Hi there what’s your name?” Claire sweetly asked, Sven just looked at her babbling his common ‘ba ba ba’ at her making Claire giggle more clearly enjoying holding Sven.

“His name is Sven Asher Glassman” Shaun said. After a long conversation with Aaron the other day, the both of them decided to use the surname Glassman in St. Bonaventure since the board already knows that he is the adopted son of Aaron, so no use in hiding it. If anything, Shaun is okay finally getting rid of the ‘Murphy’ surname. After all it still connected him to his abusive parents, but Shaun knows that he would never forget Steve. Part of the reason why he named his baby near Steve’s name after all.

At that Jared and Claire simultaneously looked at him their eyes widen in surprise, and the pheromones their emitting is a mix of emotions that Shaun couldn’t quite tell if it’s a good thing or not. But Shaun could clearly see that their jaw drops significantly at the name

“AH!” Jared suddenly gasped startling both Claire and Shaun “That’s why you look very very familiar to me! You are Shaun Murphy right? From Wyoming Vineyard hospital?”

Shaun was both impress and embarrassed that Jared knows him “Yes, I came here at San Jose to finish the rest of my residency.”

Jared looked at him like he wanted to hug him or just shake his hands, Shaun could clearly smell the admiration from the pheromones that the Alpha is releasing, Shaun finds it amusing.

“Hi my name is Claire Browne and this sorry for an excuse alpha is Jared Kalu! Nice to meet you and I really hope that we get to work with you!” Claire laugh as Jared protest because of his introduction “Don’t mind Jared, he is actually a fan of you. But to be honest it seems like he has a small crush on you because we are all aware of your achievements in Wyoming! That’s why when a gossip went around here that a new resident would work here from Wyoming we are really hoping that it would be you”

Shaun smiled at her, finding that he already like the both of them. Shaun could clearly see that the both of them are honest people. Shaun glanced at his baby who is trying hard not to fall asleep but failing, so Shaun gently reached out and Claire immediately and carefully handed Shaun his baby. Shaun settled Sven in his arms before addressing the both of them

“Thank you and don’t worry I’ll be under Dr. Melendez for my residency so I am sure that we would work together” Shaun smiled as Claire and Jared looked at each other with an excited expression on their faces

“Speaking of Dr. Melendez you don’t have to worry about him. He is actually a great attending, he cares for his residents and patients so much it’s actually nice. We are friends of his not just his residents but he is very professional!” Claire said. And Shaun was glad that Neil seems to be a good person but he still can’t be too sure, after all people tend to treat him differently.

All the while in the conversation Jared looks at Sven intently but not to the point that it’s causing Shaun and Sven some discomfort. It looks like Jared is trying to solve something he can’t quite solve. And Shaun knows that if he continues to stay, Jared might suddenly burst out what he was trying to think.

“I’m sorry but I have to go, Dad is waiting for us in his office.” Shaun said

“Oh sorry for holding you up!” Claire said apologetically “Bye Sven! It’s really nice to meet you, you are probably the cutest baby I have ever seen!”

“Thank you for your help Shaun, really you are a saviour” Jared grinned at him which Shaun returned with a small smile.

Shaun waved at them goodbye heading towards the main elevators, happy and contented with the interaction between the alpha and the beta. Shaun sighed in relief when it looks like Neil is actually a caring person in general, because from the looks of those two they don’t seemed stress or overworked.

Jared and Claire watched as the elevator doors finally close. Both of them turned towards each other. “Hey Claire...” Jared started. Claire just hummed at him “That kid... looks awfully like Neil don’t you think?”

Claire’s eyes suddenly widen that Jared was concerned that it might pop out “When... When I carried Sven I smelled him. I got a sniff of the baby’s scent, and it smelled like fresh brewed cup of coffee...”

Jared was surprised at that he didn’t get the chance to hold the baby after all but he got a good look at the baby’s face “That’s how Neil smells like!”

Suddenly Claire frowned “I don’t understand...? The baby looks like Neil and Shaun that much is very obvious even at first glance. The smoky quartz eye color gave it away very easily, I mean. But if the child smelled like Neil.... then there is no doubt that that child is Neil’s?”

“Then why would Shaun introduce him as Glassman? And honestly we know Neil for a year now, if he has a kid he would probably parade that fact. We both know Neil, Claire he would be the kind of parent to have his child’s name tattooed in his forehead if necessary.”

Claire sighed suddenly looking tired “Well this stays between the two of us for now. We could ask Shaun tomorrow. Maybe he would provide us with an answer”

Jared nodded at her statement, his thoughts still at the possibility of that baby being Neil’s. As an alpha himself, he knows that one day he would want to have a family of his own and he would proudly make sure that everybody knows that he is a married man with a family. And within a year of knowing Neil personally, he knows that Neil is also that kind of alpha. So it doesn’t make sense that if that was indeed Neil’s family how come they never heard of them?

_Unless..._ Jared stopped his line of thoughts; hopefully Shaun would be open for a conversation between them. Jared could already see that Shaun would be a perfect fit in their small group of friends and honestly Jared is looking forward working with Shaun. One glance at Claire and he knows that the beta also feels the same sentiments as him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The moment the elevator doors open to the floor where Aaron’s office is located, Sven is once again wide awake. Despite it being afternoon Shaun knows that it’s only a matter of time before Sven could really fall asleep. Upon arriving at the front door, he knocked at it before opening it.

Aaron looked up from the paperworks he was doing, his stress and fatigue visibly lessen the moment he saw Shaun and Sven. He immediately went towards them holding out his arms in an attempt to carry Sven. But Shaun looked at him with a deadpan expression, not making an effort to hand out his child. Aaron chuckled before returning to his desk to squirt some alcohol in hid hands that is located in his desk.

“I have been in my office the whole time Shaun, I didn’t even touch anything other than papers and my pen.” Aaron said smile clearly seen in his face as Sven was finally at his arms

Shaun just hummed and placed his backpack into the chair that is available in the office “Still, I can never be too sure. Wash your hands or don’t touch my baby at all you know that Dad.”

Aaron just laughed “I understand but at least ease it up a little bit Shaun; you are doing a great job raising Sven all alone by yourself so stop putting unnecessary pressure into yourself Son.”

Shaun tensed at his words but forced himself to calm down, he didn’t want to upset his baby after all “I know but still...” Shaun said his eyes flickering towards his baby “I don’t want him to have the same fate as I did, with an abusive dad and a neglectful mom. I want him to have a better life than I did.”

Aaron glanced at Shaun with worry at his eyes, he went towards the chair where Shaun is currently sitting while fiddling with his hands. Aaron sat down in front of the vacant chair that is directly in front of Shaun, Aaron’s eyes soften as he could sense the doubts and insecurities that Shaun is thinking about himself

“You would never be like your parents Shaun, I know that because I have seen you with Sven... how much you love him to the very core of your body. And I’m sure that Sven feels that, he knows just how much you sacrifice your health just so you could be the best parent you could be.” At this point Aaron could see that Shaun is trying to hold back his tears, Aaron gently tapped Shaun’s hands so that he could get his attention and once he did, Aaron looked directly into his eyes “I am proud of you Shaun, I am proud of you that you are doing the very best you can to be the parent that Sven deserves. But most importantly, I am proud to call you my son.”

The tears in Shaun’s eyes finally fall freely unable to hold it back “Thank you.... Thank you...” Shaun brokenly mumbled over and over again. And Aaron could feel his heart break because of how vulnerable his son looks like. In his arms Sven could sense the pheromones that Shaun is emitting that’s why he struggles a little bit in Aaron’s arms as he desperately tries to reach out to Shaun

“da da” Shaun looked at his baby before taking him back in his arms. Sven gently placed both of his small palms into Shaun’s cheeks as if trying to stop the tears from falling even more. Aaron smiled widely at the sight that even at a very young age it seems like Sven knows when his parent is in distress, and Aaron knows that Sven probably got that from Neil as the man is always empathetic towards almost everybody especially to those he deeply cares about.

Shaun smiles as he knows that his baby is trying to comfort him the best way he could, he really is lucky to have Sven as his child and he would never regret having him. Shaun finally calmed down as he hugs Sven placing several soft kisses into his baby’s cheeks and forehead all the while Sven is happily giggling seemingly enjoying the attention.

“I need to use the restroom, could you hold Sven for a while?” Shaun asked

“As if I would pass up an opportunity to bond with my grandchild, give him to me.” Sven seems confuse but happily settled within Aaron’s arms as Shaun stands up and went outside Aaron’s office.

Upon reaching the restroom Shaun splashed some cold water into his face making sure that there are no traces of tears in his cheeks. Deeming himself presentable after drying up his face and washing his hands very thoroughly he went and left the restroom. On his way to Aaron’s office once again someone called out his name and he turned around curiously to see who had called him, and he was mildly surprise to see Marcus Andrews walking towards him.

“Good afternoon Dr. Andrews” Shaun politely said when the other alpha is finally in front of him.

“Nice to see you here Shaun and you don’t need to sound too formal especially since we are not at work as of now, you can call me Marcus.”

Shaun knows that Marcus is one of Neil’s closest friends and a member of the board so Shaun is fully aware that Marcus knows everything about him including his baby and who the father is.

Marcus has sensed that the omega in front of him subtly tensed at his presence, so he did his best to emit a bit of his calming pheromones “No need to look so tense Shaun, I know everything but I also know my place. I am not here to force you to tell Neil everything, as much as I am a friend of Neil and an alpha myself, whatever is your decision is I know you do it for the best of interest of your child. I would know because I am a married man myself.” Marcus smiled when Shaun looked relieved at what he said “I just want to let you know that whatever it is you decide, I am here as a silent supporter for Neil and of course for you.”

Shaun lightens at Marcus’s words “Thank you so much for understanding. I know that you opposed at first but please bear with me until I can make sure that I could trust Neil with my baby. I know he is a good person since Aaron, Jared, and Claire told me and I honestly believe them wholeheartedly. I know that all of you are expecting me to make the right decision in the end but it’s hard because I need to consider everything before making a decision that not only would affect me but also my baby.”

Marcus looked at Shaun with mirth in his eyes _‘Neil is really lucky to have Shaun as his omega even though he doesn’t know it’_ Marcus thought as he could already feel himself getting amazed at Shaun and his actions and how much he cares for his baby. _‘If Neil messed this all up, I would be the first one to knock some sense into him.’_ And Marcus prays that he wouldn’t need to do that. Just meeting Shaun and interacting with him for a while, Marcus could already say that Shaun would be the perfect person for Neil. He knows that the both of them would absolutely complement each other, not to mention that both of them are practically geniuses and surely the kids they would raise would be the same as them. Speaking of kids...

“If it’s not too much to ask... Can I personally see Sven?”

Shaun smiled at him, and honestly Marcus feels like it’s unfair for Neil that he gets to be the first one to see his child and hopefully hold him rather than Neil himself.

“Of course.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Great job Dr. Kalu and Dr. Claire for identifying the tumor.”

Jared and Claire looked at each other before facing Neil “Actually we aren’t the ones who identified it...” Claire said

Neil gave them a confused looks. Even though today is supposed to be his day-off Neil chose to go to work today because of their patient whom they can’t pinpoint what is exactly wrong with him. Upon seeing the confused look on Neil’s expression Jared decided to explain on their behalf

“So here is what happened, so Claire and I were having a very professional disagreement when the MRI scan was released.” Neil actually rolled his eyes at him but choosing not to comment “Then all of the sudden Shaun was the one who pointed out the tumor, we missed it because of how small it is but he was able to see it in just a single glance it was actually quite amazing.” Jared couldn’t help remove the amazement in his tone because of how Shaun was able to easily locate the tumor even without holding the MRI scan itself.

Neil perked up when he heard the name and his pheromones shifted ever so slightly that the two residents in front of him didn’t even noticed it. Oh yes, he is fully aware that Shaun Murphy would be working under him. Marcus has already informed him. As someone who excel in his field, Neil is fully aware of the achievements that the omega has already achieved despite being just a first year resident. If he was being honest with himself, Neil was overjoyed when he learned that Shaun would be transferring at St. Bonaventure and he was ecstatic to know that Shaun would be one of his residents.

A year ago he already encountered the omega, Jessica, Marcus and he went to Wyoming for a big and prestigious sponsorship event that was held in a big 5-star hotel in Wyoming. Even from a far Neil was able to admire Shaun, he was captivated by his simple yet elegant beauty that the omega naturally has and just how smart he is. And Neil could clearly see just how passionate Shaun is when it comes to saving lives by how the way he talks is just breathtaking for Neil. The alpha in him longs for a mate like Shaun, he knows that the two of them would fit together like a puzzle. But as Neil admires Shaun longer, Neil feels like he is inadequate and not suitable for the omega. Despite his arrogances and confidences that he has in himself all of it seems to have vanished when he looks at Shaun. After all an omega like Shaun would surely have dozens of alphas and betas falling in line to just to get his attention, Neil thought that maybe just maybe if he had the courage to walk up and introduce himself to Shaun, maybe he would have a chance to make the omega fall in love with him.

But the event ended and Neil wasn’t able to approach the omega which he deeply regrets that’s why the night before they went back to California, he spend a good amount of time in a bar drunk as hell with no concrete memories of what happened that night. He just woke up in his hotel room that was near the bar with no recollection of what has transpire the night before, with a headache and hangover that he cursed himself for it and a very faint but delicate smell of vanilla all over his bed. Up until now he wonders where that beautiful scent came from since the day he smelled that delicate alluring vanilla scent, he wasn’t able to forget it like it was now wired in his brain. And he was sure that once he got to smell that scent again, he won’t let it go. Because for Neil that was one of the best scent he has ever smelled, a perfect compliment with his own scent.

“Dr. Melendez are you okay?”

Neil snapped out of his thoughts as he notice that Claire and Jared are looking at him with concern because of his sudden line of thoughts. “Sorry I was thinking about something.”

“Is it about Shaun?” Jared asked with a smirked on his face, Neil was surprised at his question

“How did you met him?” Neil asked back instead

“Well like what Jared said we met him in the hallway where we are talking about the MRI scan.” Claire carefully said which made Neil raise his eyebrow because he could see that there is more to it. Neil just wasn’t sure what it is though. “He uh... approached us to point out the tumor in the scan and...that’s about it.” Almost immediately Claire averted her gaze, staring intently at the floor

“Yeah... that’s about it...”

If Neil was 50% suspicious about Claire’s statement now he was fully sure that these two are hiding something from him. But before he could point it out, Neil could feel Jared staring at him intensely.

“The very same eyes... like... an exact carbon copy right down to the very color of the eyes...” Neil could clearly hear Jared and what he just said. Now Neil was both suspicious and curious at the both of them and why they are acting like this.

“Hey Dr. Melendez...” Claire started

“Yes? What is it Claire?”

Claire bit her lips before continuing “You would tell us if you have a family right?” she asked carefully

Neil looked at her taken back by her question, _what...?_ “I already told you about my family, even about my sister”

“Yes your family who raised you, but Claire is talking about **your** family.”

Neil didn’t miss the emphasis on the word ‘your’ in Jared’s statement which doubled his surprise “I... don’t even have a.... partner much less a family...?” If Neil remembers correctly a family consist of two parents and a child or children. So he can’t really know what his residents are pointing out since they all know that he is single as of the moment and well if he was being honest it’s because he is still pinning for a certain person.

Jared and Claire once again looked at each other, seemingly talking telepathically. In any other day Neil would find it amusing but today he feels like there is more to it... like in his instinct is telling him that once he got a good grasps at what they are talking about everything would make sense, and that he should make them talk for him to _understand_. But the rational side of Neil knows that he can’t force them to talk, he trust them after all.

“Look it isn’t our place to tell you about it Neil, and we really don’t want to... impose on what we know to you...” Claire carefully said

“But I swear you can trust us, and if we are certain about what we know we could probably tell you all about it...” Jared said, and Neil sigh knowing that even though he is curious he needs to be patient

“All right... I trust the both of you” Neil finally said, smiling in relief as Jared and Claire’s mood seems to lighten at his simple yet true statement.

Neil just hopes that he could figure out what this conversation meant on his own though.

**~o~oOo~o~**

‘Aside from my son, Sven is probably also one of the cutest baby I have ever seen’ is the first line of thought that entered Marcus’s mind when he was able to _finally_ see Sven in person.

The moment Shaun and Marcus entered Aaron’s office Sven’s attention was immediately drawn to Marcus, as if he sense that it’s a new friend to Shaun. Sven began to reach out to Marcus, obviously wanting to get carried by the other alpha. But before that Shaun got in the middle of Aaron and Marcus, Marcus stared at Shaun questionably while Aaron is chuckling in the back ground.

“Please sanitize or wash your hands first Marcus before touching Sven”

Aaron who is still laughing softly pointed at the alcohol in his desk, Marcus didn’t question it further as he thoroughly sanitized his hands. After all Marcus also has a wife who is protective of their own son, his wife during the first few months didn’t even let anybody carry their son even her own parents. So in a way Marcus could understand and see why Shaun is overprotective of Sven.

When Marcus finally has Sven in his arms, Marcus was immediately drawn to Sven’s eyes. ‘It’s like I am looking at Neil.’ He thought. Sven, in Marcus’s humble observation, is like a small fluffy marshmallow. Sven still has his baby fat making his cheeks soft and quite chubby in a good and cute way, the way that makes you want to pinch it or kiss it repeatedly, and Sven apparently got Shaun’s facial structure which just added to his overall cuteness in general and this baby also got Shaun’s pale complexion that makes him look like a small marshmallow in the first place. The only thing that Sven got from Neil is his nose, the shape and the color of the eyes and how sociable this baby is. However when you really focus looking at Sven, you would first see his resemblance to Neil then his resemblance of Shaun. He really is a perfect mixture, Marcus just hope that Sven would grow up like Shaun with his attitude and all because Marcus couldn’t think he could handle another Neil in his life. One is enough thank you very much.

‘I am holding Neil’s spawn’ Marcus thought as he watches Sven smile at him before grabbing his tie so that he could probably bite it. Marcus wasn’t sure because he was so focused on Sven’s eyes right now.

“Neil would be missing out a lot in his life if he wouldn’t have the chance to met Sven” Marcus mindlessly said, in the corner of his eyes he could see Shaun give him a small smile. And hope glimmered in Marcus’s chest. But right now, all Marcus wants is to let Sven and Neil meet, Marcus would bet all his money and even his position in the hospital that he is sure that Neil would probably the best doting alpha parent he would ever see when he finally knows that he is a father.

“I know, just... give me time.” Shaun softly said

Marcus smiled at him, grateful that the omega could understand him “Thank you” he said sincerely.

Because despite always clashing head to head with Neil, Marcus deeply cares for him as one of his best friend. As an alpha, he knows that the greatest pride and joy they could truly be proud of is when they finally have a family of their own. Marcus would always remember those time where Neil would tell them of how he wants to start a family of his own, a chance to have another life, a life that doesn’t revolve around work. A chance to be just Neil Melendez a husband and a father, not just be Dr. Neil Melendez for the rest of his life.

_‘Well Neil... You finally had your wish come true. I’m so happy for you_ ’ Marcus thought as he laughed when Sven seems determined to eat his tie all the while Shaun is trying to gently pry off Sven’s hands in his tie. _‘What a great family you have Neil’_

_I just hope you would be with them sooner so that you could truly finally be happy and contented with your life Neil._


	3. Chapter 3

Shaun knows he is going to be late any minute now if he continues to stand in their doorway holding Sven in his arms. It is his first day as a second year resident at St. Bonaventure, and Shaun knows that he can’t show up late because he doesn’t want to be seen as an irresponsible person albeit he has a good reason for being late.

But he can’t help it; Sven has been clingy to him all morning the moment they both woke up from sleep. For the first time this morning Sven choose to sit on Shaun’s lap while Shaun is feeding him rather than the high-chair his baby uses when eating. That’s why Shaun didn’t bother eating his own breakfast and just focuses more on feeding Sven, it wasn’t a problem because Shaun is used to not having breakfast at all because he would rather make sure his baby is fed and well taken-care of everyday that Shaun easily neglects himself in the process.

“Shaun don’t you need to get going now?”

Shaun turned and faced Lea, he sighed as he really doesn’t want to leave Sven. By now he should be used to the feeling of him leaving his baby with a trusted person but still he can’t seem to grasp the idea of him Sven, especially not when his baby is this clingy to him.

The moment Sven woke up while Shaun is preparing his baby food, his baby demanded to be carried. When Shaun is carrying Sven in his arms, Sven immediately wrapped his tiny arms around his neck hugging Shaun and since then his baby didn’t move an inch, they did changed position when it’s time to eat but right after eating Sven resumed hugging Shaun as if sensing that Shaun would be gone again for the day.

Shaun placed a soft kiss into Sven’s temple, gently easing his baby so he could look at him. “I have to go now baby, but I promise I would be home as soon as I can okay?” Shaun is thankful that his baby seems to accept his words because Sven glanced at Lea, after a while Sven reached out to Lea but not before leaving a trail of wet kisses on Shaun cheeks that made both Lea at Shaun laughed at how adorable Sven is.

When Sven is finally in the arms of Lea, Shaun wore his backpack. He leaned down to place a kiss on Sven’s forehead “Be good baby okay? I love you” Shaun whispered. Shaun looked at Lea who is smiling “Take care of him for me okay? I’ll be back at around 7. Don’t hesitate to call or text me if anything happens”

“You don’t have to worry about anything Shaun! I’m sure that Sven would be one of my most well-behaved babies that I have taken care of, and I don’t mind staying a little longer if your shift demands a couple more hours. I know how hard being a doctor can be so don’t sweat it.”

“Thank you Lea, but I will still send you a text okay? And I think that Dad would probably drop here tonight...” Shaun looked at his phone and saw the time. He really needs to get going or he will be late. “I have to go now.” Shaun smiled at Sven before leaving their apartment.

Shaun took a deep breath, well time to meet Neil Melendez up close.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Neil is restless, he knows this and probably his residents could feel the uneasiness that is coming out of him if the pheromones that he is releasing is any indication. Neil taps his pen into the table repeatedly as if to void the silence that is hovering in the conference room where they are all gathered for meeting the new resident.

Meanwhile his residents who are sitting around the table looked at each other then at Neil. Finally Neil can’t take the silence much longer “Come on talk about something or anything, I’ll even take Jared’s stupid... whatever he is talking about these past few days”

“Hey! I’ll have you let know that I’m done talking about that TV series, I am never watching that again!” Jared huffed as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“Why are you so anxious Neil?” Claire asked

Neil looked at her “No, I am not” he answered almost immediately

Morgan scoffed at his answered digging out a spray alcohol out of her pocket before spraying it around her “I can literally suffocate in your pheromones Neil, tone it down.”

Neil winced slightly “Sorry about that” sometimes Neil forgets that the blond is actually an Omega, at first glance you would think that she is an Alpha because of her fiery and determined attitude so it came as shock when she told them that she is an Omega and she isn’t ashamed of it. “I just can’t... help it”

Alex who is closest to him patted his shoulder “Why are you acting like this anyway? It’s just meeting a new resident, you didn’t act like this when Morgan and I introduced ourselves”

Oh right, Neil forgot to tell them who this new resident it, only Jared and Claire knows who the new resident is “The new resident that will be working with us is Shaun Glassman, but he is known as Shaun Murphy.”

Alex and Morgan looked at him in stunned silence, whole Jared at Claire gave each other knowing looks as if they are once again talking telepathically.

Alex was the first one to snap out of his silence “Wait wait! But last time I checked he is a resident at Wyoming right? What happened?”

Morgan had a smile on her face when the information finally sank in her “Thank god there will be another one, about time” Neil wasn’t sure what she is talking about.

But before Neil could explain everything he knows there is a small knock in the conference room they all turned their attention to the door that is slowly being opened. Neil’s breath hitched the moment his eyes landed on the very Shaun Glassman, _finally..._

The moment Shaun entered the room he could feel every eyes on him. He glanced around everybody in the room, when his eyes finally landed on Neil Melendez himself who is also looking at him

‘Sven really does look like him’ Shaun absentmindedly thought, as Shaun watch all of them stand up from sitting

“Hi Shaun nice to see you again!” Claire cheerfully greeted him beside her Jared seems to send him a small smile which Shaun returned. He couldn’t wait to work with those two Shaun knows that for a fact. But he also knows that those two will probably question him, and Shaun decided if ever that happen he would come clean.

“You really are Shaun Murphy” Alex said, Shaun eyed the alpha in front of him. _Alex Park, a former cop_. Shaun remembered him from the files, he is fascinated by the older man if he was being honest having to switch careers is an incredible feat after all. “I have read a lot of articles about you from when you are a resident in Vineyard hospital. I am Alex Park, I look forward working with you.” Alex then extended his hand which Shaun took with no second thoughts

“I am actually Shaun Glassman now but feel free to call me Shaun or whatever makes you comfortable.”

Alex’s smile grew wider immediately liking the omega in front of him. After all the achievements he did, there is still an air of humbleness in him that is rare to find these days. Alex knows for a fact that he would like Shaun the moment he saw the younger man.

When it’s finally Morgan’s time to introduce herself, Shaun perked up knowing that she is an omega like him. Shaun could immediately smell fresh lavender in her scent. And it seems like Morgan was also able to smell him. Omegas can easily determine each other via their scent even when wearing mild scent blockers.

Morgan smiled at him “You smell refreshing and nice, finally a new scent to look forward to.”

Shaun blushed at her remark, Shaun is used to people pointing out that he smelled nice and sweet but it’s the first time it came from an omega so it’s a nice and a high compliment for him. Shaun shyly clasped his hands in front of him in an attempt to calm himself down “T-thank you Morgan, I look forward working with you” and Shaun meant it sincerely.

Morgan looked surprised “How did you know my name?” she asked curiously

“Oh um, I wanted to know the people I am working with so I made an effort to read and memorize everything I can about all of you” Shaun looked down in his feet “I’m sorry if you think that’s creepy or anything...”

Jared laughed “Not at all! I think that’s actually kinda neat.”

Shaun looked up and saw that the others agree to his statement which made Shaun sigh in relief.

Neil watched them introduce themselves to one another. He smiles to himself as he could sigh in relief that it seems like all of his residents would have no problem working with one another. All the while, Neil is looking at Shaun and finally he could talk to the omega he so longs wants to. Neil knows how lucky he is to be in a very close working proximity with Shaun. The very first moment his eyes landed on the omega, Neil knows that he is one of a kind with his natural beauty, his passion about his work and the people he works with, and how smart he is, Neil knows that whoever Shaun picks as a partner would be the luckiest man alive. And he wants to be that. _He would be that._ Neil would not waste this opportunity to be close to Shaun and hopefully make the omega notice him as a suitable lifetime partner.

Neil took a deep breath to compose himself, he can’t embarrass himself in front of Shaun the very first time he would officially meet him, Neil would rather swallow a scalpel than to make a fool out of himself in front of Shaun. The moment he was in front of Shaun, his senses was immediately assaulted with a alluring scent of vanilla that Neil’s brain momentarily stopped working as he stared at the omega in front of him.

Shaun is starting to get worried as Neil continues to stare at him intensely that is actually making him a bit uncomfortable “Dr. Melendez...?” Shaun softly called out hoping to get an answer

“Have... have we met before?” Neil blurted out

Shaun bit his lips at the harmless question, Shaun knows he can’t lie because he isn’t a very good one to begin with. But honestly what would he say? That they met in a drunken state had a one-night stand and surprise even had a child together? No that’s not how Shaun envisioned telling Neil about Sven at all.

Neil sensed that Shaun was starting to getting uncomfortable with him “I’m sorry it’s just that, actually I have seen you a year ago at the sponsorship event in Wyoming. I was actually hoping to be able to talk to you and introduce myself but didn’t know how because of how occupied you are with the sponsors and donors. During the whole sponsorship event I have been watching you from afar”

Shaun looked at Neil “You... have been watching me?”

Neil wanted to bash his head into the nearby wall, he didn’t mean to say that out loud but apparently he did “W-well I mean not in a stalker way it’s just that you are really not hard to look at I mean you are really interesting and I am fascinated by you...” at this point Neil thought that he should really just stop talking. And it seems like his residents agree by the way they are covering their laughter in his attempt to explain himself albeit very poorly. Neil just wished that one of his residents would stop him from making another disastrous comment. Neil is just glad that Shaun seems to be blushing even harder than when Morgan complimented him. He watches in daze as Shaun softly laughs at his statement, _wow he really is beautiful up close..._

“If it’s any consolation...” Shaun shyly looked at Neil, and Neil probably for the 100th time could feel himself staring and getting lost to those beautiful aquamarine color eyes that holds a unique beauty in them “I also find you fascinating Dr. Melendez”

The moment Shaun said that Neil could feel deep within him the _need_ and _want_ to make Shaun **_his_**. And Neil would make sure that by the end of this week, he would be the one to be Shaun’s alpha and no one else.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Marcus almost jumped out of his chair when the door to his office slammed open. Marcus’s attention was immediately drawn to the person who entered his office in such a rude manner.

Surprise wasn’t even the proper word that Marcus could describe what he is feeling right now. Because he would not ever guessed that Neil Melendez would be the one barging in to his office without being called by Marcus himself.

Neil slammed both of his hands into Marcus’s table looking directly in Marcus’s eyes. “Can I have a relationship with one of my resident if Shaun would allow me to court him and be mine?”

Marcus is glad that he wasn’t taking a sip in his morning coffee or else he would have directly spat it in Neil’s face. Instead he stared at Neil while formulating a best response he could to the very direct question that Neil just threw him.

Marcus cleared his throat gesturing for Neil to sit down “Well a fine morning to you too Neil.”

Neil glared at him ever so slightly “I am not here for formalities Marcus, well?”

Marcus turned his full attention to Neil “I highly encourage you to have a relationship with Dr. Shaun Glassman.”

Neil was taken back with this, he was expecting at least a negative response “Wait what?”

Marcus raised his eyebrows at him “What do you mean ‘wait what’?”

Neil took a moment before answering Marcus “I mean... really? I was expecting that you would fight me with this....” Neil leaned back to his sit “After all this would mean paperwork for you and for Jessica right?”

Marcus chuckled at him, paperworks is in the least of his mind when it comes to this topic. Marcus is actually thanking every god he knows that Neil approached him like this “Why would I? I mean it’s not against any policies we have in this hospital. So yes by all mean please pursue Shaun, and honestly don’t worry about anything else. I will handle all the HR forms” Marcus is actually itching to do it right now

For the record, Neil looked at Marcus like he had grown three heads in the last minute. Neil couldn’t believe that Marcus is actually supporting him with this! “I am questioning your sanity right now Marcus but thank you.” Neil stood up seemingly satisfied at the way things went, he was really expecting a real fight because he was so used to fighting everything he wants to have. So to be given this kind of opportunity is really rare for Neil, an opportunity he wouldn’t waste.

Before he could fully leave Marcus’s office “Oh and Neil?” Marcus called out

Neil turned to face Marcus who is giving him a look he can’t understand “Do your best. I am happy for you.” And with that Marcus waved him away, Neil wordlessly left Marcus’s office. Baffled at what Marcus meant by his words.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As Shaun expected before their lunch break, Claire and Jared manage to corner him into one of the call rooms that the hospital has. But despite this, Shaun indulged them because they approach him politely and they seem genuinely confused and just wanting a proper answer to their questions. Shaun just hopes that they didn’t tell anybody about Sven without knowing the whole story. But now that Shaun thinks about it, they probably didn’t if Neil’s reaction and introduction is any indication early in the morning.

“Is Sven the secret love child of Neil?”

Claire immediately strikes Jared’s head which caused the alpha to yelp in surprise and in hurt. “That’s not how you ask Jared! Have some consideration!” Claire scolded the alpha who is rubbing the back of his head as if he was in real pain. Shaun watched them silently amused at how Jared seems to cower with Claire’s glare at him. It was funny to watch a grown alpha act like that to a beta woman.

“What?! I’m sorry okay but Shaun seems like the type of person who would want to be asked directly instead of beating around the bush”

“Yes, that is right.”

The both of them looked at Shaun, Claire sighed “I’m sorry Shaun but we didn’t want to be seen as people who overly intrudes in other’s people life, so we are hesitating to ask you directly.”

“No I mean...” Shaun looked at his feet before look back at them “I mean, yes Jared is right. Sven is Neil’s child.”

If it is in any other day Shaun would be laughing at the way their faces look and how their jaw dropped at the revelation he just said.

“So you and Neil are... married? Secretly together...? Mates...?” Jared asked in dazed as he has a harder time processing what they just learned from Shaun

Shaun sighed “No not like that...” Shaun formulate a proper explanation for a while before answering them, not wanting to further confuse them “A year ago I personally met Neil in a bar, he was already drunk when I approached him then one thing lead to another... we had a one-night stand but I accidentally got pregnant despite being on birth control and heat suppressant.”

Claire looked even more surprise at this “How is that even possible?” with the advancement of technology and medicine, birth controls for male and female omegas are actually 99% effective especially if done right. So to be able to get pregnant while on both birth control and heat suppressant is quite an impressive and rare feat. This is actually the very first time Claire heard something like this.

Shaun shakes his head as if he also knows how rare those circumstances could happen “I also didn’t know but honestly I am glad it happened. I got to have my baby and it’s the best thing that happened to me.” Shaun suddenly misses his baby

Claire and Jared smiled at his statement. They only got to meet Sven once but they are sure that the both of them would be willing to raise hell for the baby and to Shaun. “So Neil doesn’t know any of this?” Jared asked

Shaun sighed “Yes, and before you judge me too quickly, I would tell him when the time is right I just....” Shaun clasped his hands in front of him he could feel some anxiety starting to slowly build up “I just want to make sure... that my baby would be not the same as me. I... I can see that Neil is a good person but I could never know for sure unless I get to know him better. I only want the best for Sven...” Shaun looked at the both of them and they are blown away by the intensity that Shaun has “I would rather die than to compromise the safety of Sven.”

Claire knows that Shaun must be speaking from experience, an underlying trauma from the past. If anything this made Claire respect Shaun even more than she already has. It’s really heart-warming to see how Shaun loves his child “Shaun it’s your decision and nobody has the right to question your decision especially when it comes to your baby.”

Shaun smiled at what Claire told him, he could see Jared nodding “That’s right Shaun, the opinion of other people shouldn’t matter when it comes to your decision. You know what is the best for you baby and people should respect that. Hell we know Neil but if you think you need more time to fully get to know him then you do that Shaun.”

Shaun could feel himself tear up at their statements, he was really happy to hear those. At first he thought that they would question him, but he was glad to be receiving support from them. It really helps Shaun in a way.

“Thank you so much...”

Jared and Claire smiled at him. “You are doing great Shaun and I am sure that Sven is very blessed to have you as his parent.” Claire sincerely said

“But really if you need any help just say the word and we will be there for you and Sven” Jared said giving Shaun a reassuring smile that says that he is really serious with the offer.

Shaun is thankful to be surrounded by people like them. Moving to San Jose to finish his residency at St. Bonaventure is probably one of the best decisions he had ever made, and Shaun is glad to be a part of a team like this.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It is officially lunch time, and since Shaun didn’t had the time to eat breakfast he was famish when lunch time finally rolls in. He spent the morning shift with Morgan as they check on patients that are assigned to the both of them. Shaun actually finds her company refreshing and enjoyable, occasionally making small talks with her. But of course she had paperworks to do so she wasn’t able to join him during lunch, not that Shaun minded after all he is used to eating alone during lunch.

He was in the locker room texting Lea about Sven when Shaun heard the locker room door open. Shaun closed his locker and returned his phone into his pocket before coming face to face with Neil himself. Shaun slightly tensed up but almost immediately relaxed because he was able to smell Neil’s scent which Shaun finds very strong yet aromatic not to mention familiar because his baby smells like Neil.

Neil did not have the intention to scare Shaun but when he spotted the omega it’s like his body moved on its own. So it didn’t register to him that he closed in into Shaun, not until he could practically smell the alluring vanilla scent that Shaun has. Neil could easily lose himself and his rational thinking every time he could smell Shaun not to mention if he stares at Shaun’s eyes.

‘ _He really is breathtaking’_ Neil thinks as he continues to just stare at the omega in front of him. Neil is happy that Shaun seems to not mind what he is doing

Shaun breathes the smell of a fresh brewed coffee that the alpha in front of him is offering, Shaun doesn’t drink coffee but this scent just smells so _divine_ for him. So without thinking Shaun closed the gap between him and Neil in favour of nuzzling his nose into Neil’s scent glands that is located in the side of his neck. Almost immediately Shaun could feel Neil’s arms encircle around his waist bringing him closer pressing their bodies to one another, and like what he did Neil placed his nose into the unmarred scent glands that is in Shaun’s neck. Deeply inhaling the alluring vanilla that Neil craves for more the more he smells it. If he could, Neil would gladly sink in his teeth into the unmarred scent gland so he could finally have this omega in his arms. Make him happy, love him every day, provide for him and start a family with Shaun. What a dream that is.

They spent a good amount of time just scenting each other that they didn’t realize they are doing it, they just could explain the spark and bond that they both suddenly feel when their bodies are this close to one another.

Neil could see himself doing this, having Shaun in his arms scenting him, for the rest of his life but Neil knows that they needed to eat lunch before duty calls again. So feeling bold and determined, Neil placed a kiss into Shaun’s neck exactly where the mating marks would be, Shaun squeaked out in surprise that Neil finds it so adorable.

Shaun looked at Neil and he knows that he is probably blushing because of what Neil did, But Shaun didn’t complain because what happened between the two of them comes naturally, like it should happen. Shaun doesn’t like it when people especially alphas touch him, but with Neil it seems like he craves for more. He wants more.

Neil smiled at his cute reaction, finding Shaun’s reaction cute “Do you want to have lunch with me Shaun?” Neil asked, arms still around Shaun’s waist

Shaun just smiled at him “Of course, Neil.”

But they didn’t immediately let go of one another, as if they are savouring the precious moment between them just for a little bit longer. When they both decided that they should really get going, both of them left the locker room with a smile across their faces, distance closer than necessary, and their scent entangled with one another perfectly blending into one.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Alex saw Neil with Shaun, it’s probably the very first time he has seen the other alpha so happy and... in love? Alex decided that Neil looked like a different person and he would prefer that look on Neil more than anything else. And Alex could clearly see that Shaun looks exactly like Neil. As they got closer, Alex’s eyes widen because instead of smelling two scents like he expected, his senses only detected one. A perfect mix of Neil’s scent together with Shaun’s and honestly it’s probably one of the best scents Alex has ever encountered in his life. It’s like those two are made for each other. After all not everybody has a compatible scent even though they are mated and happily married. So to smell this kind of scent that is so well blended together is actually a holy experience in Alex’s opinion, not that he would tell them that.

“Well well well, had a fun time together?” Alex teased and as expected Shaun blushed a little while Neil tried to look stern only to fail miserably

“We had lunch together, get you mind out of the gutter Alex.”

Alex smirked “But Neil....” he jokingly mocked “I didn’t say anything, as a matter of fact I have not implied anything. But it is surprising that you thought about something anyway despite me not saying anything.”

Surprisingly Shaun was the one who retaliated by pinching Alex in the arms. It’s not painful but Alex yelps in surprise as he was not expecting it “No.” Shaun sternly said that Neil started laughing at the surprised look Alex is giving Shaun.

“No means no Alex stop teasing Shaun.” Neil smirked at Alex who gave him a betrayed look

“And here I thought I was your favourite resident Neil” Alex said laughing as Shaun rolled his eyes at him.

“Never did like you that much Alex” Neil didn’t even wait for Alex’s reply as Neil gently placed his hand on Shaun’s lower back gently pushing him to walk away from Alex. Shaun wordlessly followed suit ignoring Alex’s saying that they can’t leave him because they are on the same shift, which of course Neil blandly ignored.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The patient they are handling is a 30 years old Alpha named Paul Wagner a known basketball player who complains about feeling sudden pains in his lower abdomen. Normal this type of cases, Neil would make one of his residents oversees it, but since their patient is quite famous in his field (although truth to be told Neil doesn’t even know who the man) Marcus told him to be personally be there and to take two residents with him when overseeing this man. Apparently people who are ‘famous’ means they want to be treated as VIP, which irks Neil to the very core of his body. It’s just his bad luck that Paul is one of those people, the moment they entered the room, Neil could already see the arrogance the man is oozing out of his body, he doesn’t even try to cover his pheromones when the basketball player’s eyes landed on Shaun who is clearly uncomfortable with the gaze. Neil let his hands graze Shaun’s as Neil gave Shaun an assuring smile which made Shaun calm down a bit.

“Good afternoon I am Dr. Neil Melendez and there are Dr. Shaun Glassman and Dr. Alex Park, we will be overseeing your surgery up until your recovery.” Neil coldly stated, professionalism masking his true feelings.

It’s a good thing that the manager of Paul seems to be a pleasant person because Neil could sense that the beta man was giving them a sheepish smile very contrast to what Paul is been giving them, especially Shaun.

“I am Mark Davis, coach and manager of Paul here, it’s nice to meet you all.” Mark told them “I heard that your team is the best in St. Bonaventure that’s why I requested your team Dr. Melendez because Paul here is-“

Mark wasn’t able to finish what he was saying because Paul immediately cut him off “They know who I am Mark no need to introduce me. There is no way they wouldn’t know who I am.”

Neil could feel the sudden spike of pheromones in the room and he glanced at Alex who seems impassive but he knows that the other alpha is pissed at the attitude Paul is giving. It’s not the first time they have this kind of patient but ever since they entered the room they have been on edge because of the other alpha’s pheromones that screams that they should feel lesser than him. It’s the kind of pheromones that could easily induce fights between alphas, especially since it’s their pride and ego that is being belittled. 

Neil took a deep breath, not letting the pheromones get into him. He continued his mask of professionalism not giving the other alpha the satisfaction of giving him the reaction he wants. Beside him Neil looked at Shaun at the corner of his eyes, he couldn’t see the reaction Shaun is making but the omega is awfully quiet as if he was assessing the situation. And Neil finds it very appealing that Shaun isn’t affected by the other alpha’s stinking pheromones. Not that Neil thinks about it but Paul seems to be not wearing a scent blocker making his pheromones stinks more than it already it. That’s why the room smells like a strong burnt cinnamon, and Neil hates that smell.

“What I want to know is that who is the stunningly beautiful omega beside you...” Paul said not even bother hiding his attempt to lure Shaun via his scent. “Why don’t all of you leave me with him and that will make me feel so much better.”

Neil felt his hands clenched at what Paul said. It’s a good thing that Shaun doesn’t give any indication that he is being controlled by the revolting scent that Paul is giving him.

Shaun stared at the alpha, he sighed. If this happened to him a year ago, he would immediately excuse himself from the room, after all he is no stranger to patients hitting on him when he started his residency. Even when working while he was pregnant some alphas and betas had the audacity to ask him out on a date which Shaun finds very revolting and disturbing. It’s a good thing that Vineyard hospital was very understandable with his predicament thus often making sure that Shaun would never be alone with such patients.

“P-Paul that’s not a good wa-“ Mark was cut off mid sentence when his phone rings, he immediately and politely excuse himself out of the room to answer his phone. Paul smirked watching his manager left the room.

“Well since that beta is out of the room...” Paul looked at Neil and Park smugly “Why don’t you two extras get out as well and leave me all alone with the **omega** doctor?”

Alex had to stop Neil when he suddenly made a movement. He knows that Neil is now being provoked by the other Alpha because Neil is releasing a powerful waves of pheromones himself. Alex looked at Neil and he looks _livid_.

Shaun could feel the tension in the room skyrocketed because of Paul’s statement; Shaun glanced at Neil who looks like he was ready to tear Paul limbs to limbs until nothing is left. Shaun could feel himself getting happy because of how much Neil cares for him, and it’s honestly the very first time Shaun felt that way. Sure his former co-residents always comes to his aid when a patients starts to make him feel uncomfortable but this is the first time he really saw someone getting angry for him. Shaun appreciated Neil for this but... Shaun knows that he should take control of the situation before it escalated in the wrong path.

So without any second thoughts, he grazed his hands with Neil which causes Neil to look at him, Shaun just smiled at him hoping that Neil would trust him with what he was about to do. If Paul thinks that he could get Shaun to do what he wants just because he is an alpha that is showing dominance over him? Then Shaun is about to fucking pop his ego and pride and put him into his proper place.

Shaun went beside Paul still maintaining a distance but close enough that Paul thought that the omega is getting attracted to him and his scent. Paul smiled widely and mockingly. But Shaun just looked at him clearly unbothered by the alpha “According to your chart you have been complaining about sudden pain in your lower abdomen? I could easily tell that you might have appendicitis but we will run test just to make sure.”

Neil and Alex were both impressed and surprised that Shaun could easily tell what if wrong with Paul in just a short glance. When Neil looked at the patient’s chart he also reached the same conclusion with what Shaun said, but of course they can never be too sure there are still test they needed to run in order to determined if a surgery in necessary or not.

Apparently the other’s alpha’s confidence flattered a little when the omega didn’t even acknowledge him instead choosing to be professional, and Paul didn’t like that.

“Do you even know who I am?” Paul asked rather irritably, he is well-known girls fall for him because of his looks and his ability so why can’t he get the same reaction from this omega?

Shaun laughed at him, as if mocking him. Which Neil finds bewildering he didn’t know Shaun had this side of him. “I don’t even know you existed not until you became a patient here at St. Bonaventure.”

Alex let out a loud laugh while Neil chuckled at the obvious embarrassment that Paul is showing, it’s obvious that his ego took a hit at the simple statement that Shaun said. But it seems like Shaun is still not yet done with the man

“Also I find it laughable that you keep on emitting your scent even though it smells revolting.” Shaun smiled at the man who looks red because of both the embarrassment and anger that he is trying not to show but failing miserably “I don’t find the smell of cinnamon appealing in anyway, so you should probably stop what you are doing because even betas in this hospital would find it disgustingly sweet in a bad way.” Shaun leaned down a little bit as if to whisper what he is going to say but he didn’t even try to lower his voice “ **Your scent is a disgrace for an alpha who is full of just ego and pride. I pity those people who fall for your cheap scent and cheap tricks. I wouldn't even go out with you even if you are the last alpha in the entire world.** ”

With that Shaun straighten his composure, flashing Paul a smile “Don’t worry we will start the test as soon as possible.”

Neil watched as Shaun absolutely destroyed the alpha in front of him, if Shaun told him that he would be devastated to the point of no return. After all an omega rejecting an alpha because of the scent is the biggest insult an alpha can have in his entire life. Neil almost felt sorry for Paul, but shit Neil finds what Shaun did very hot and he would probably be thinking it the whole day. Neil decided that he likes this side of Shaun, an omega who isn’t taking any shit who has no problem putting an alpha in their places. _Shaun is truly one of the kind._

Meanwhile Paul is absolutely fuming in rage and embarrassment so in a last attempt to salvage what is left in his destroyed ego and pride, “I will make sure that the president of this hospital would know about this!” Paul looked at Shaun as if he was expecting the omega to immediately apologize because of the threat “I will make you lose your job for treating me this way!” he screamed which made Shaun winced a little.

Shaun went back beside Neil, giggling as he heard the threat which made Paul falter “I don’t think **my Dad** would fire me for over something like this?” Shaun looked at the chart for the last time before handing it over to Neil who is absolutely looking proud of him. “But feel free to report, just make sure it would be believable because.... Dad wouldn’t appreciate it if he finds out that you are technically harassing his son while doing my job.”

“That’s the biggest fucking flex I have ever heard” Alex mumbled looking at Shaun with respect and admiration at how elegant Shaun just destroyed another alpha with just words. Alex could honestly see just how Neil easily fell in love with Shaun.

Shaun left the room followed by Neil and Alex, but before Alex could leave he could see Paul’s reaction hearing that the resident is the son of the president of the hospital, Paul apparently didn’t saw that coming. Alex looked at Paul’s misery in pure delight as Alex had the audacity to wave at Paul goodbye mockingly as the other alpha glared at him. Ah the look of an alpha whom just lost his ego and pride, Alex almost wishes he had a camera with him.

“Shaun that was....” _Hot? Attractive?_ Neil is thinking of a proper word to describe what he just saw without sounding creepy “Amazingly hot...” Neil finished lamely. Shaun blushed as Alex laughed at his choice of words.

“Neil you are a walking disaster” Alex noted looking very amused

Neil just gave him a weak glare “Shut up” he said but with no real heat in his words

“But seriously Shaun that was fucking awesome how you put that piece of shit in his place!” Alex said

Shaun looked at his feet before answering “I am not stranger to does kind of people....” he admitted “Believe me I had worst. One time a patient almost followed me home but thankfully one of my co-resident was able to notice it...”

Neil gently cupped Shaun’s cheeks making Shaun looked at him “I would not let that happen again Shaun...” Neil said sincerely which made Shaun feel safe and protected.

“Thank you Neil...” Shaun smiled watching Neil also return the smile

“Well it seems like I am not needed here so I’ll get those test started. Take care you two!” Alex didn’t even waited for their reply as he immediately left the two of them alone in the empty hallway.

The moment that Alex is out of their sight Shaun leaned his whole body into Neil’s. Placing his nose into the alpha’s scent gland inhaling every once in a while.

“I felt suffocated in that room...” Shaun mumbled that Neil almost missed it

“I am sorry...”

Shaun shakes his head slightly “It wasn’t your fault...”

Neil embraced Shaun “I know but still... I didn’t like how the shit treated and talked to you. I... I don’t want other people to treat you like an omega just because you are...” Neil placed a small kiss into Shaun’s temple finding it almost natural, like it is wired in his body and mind to take care of Shaun. Neil is glad that Shaun seems to genuinely love his touches and scent “You are so much more than an omega. You are beautiful, passionate, smart and apparently a very fierce person when needed to be.”

Shaun softly laughed nuzzling to Neil closer “I love your scent...” Shaun absentmindedly said

Neil felt his heart skip a beat as he smiled widely “I love yours too...”

Comfortable silence engulfed the both of them, contented with each other’s presence. For the first time in his life, Shaun felt safe, happy, loved and cared for. Shaun has no doubt that Neil would be the perfect dad and alpha for both him and Sven. Neil already lost 4 months together with their baby, and Shaun would not let it stretch further. Being with Neil is like breathing, it comes naturally.

Neil knows that if you want something you need to work hard for it. Ever since he was a kid that’s always been his mantra. So for him to hold Shaun in his arms like this, without having to fight for this precious omega, Neil feels like he is dreaming a wonderful dream that he wishes he would never wake up from it. But smelling and touching Shaun, he knows that this is far from being a dream. Marcus’s encouragement echoed in his head, “Shaun... can I court you? To show you that I deserve to be your partner?” Neil asked nervously, he knows that it’s showing in his pheromones. 

Shaun took a deep breath when he heard Neil he looked at Neil directly in his eyes, and it’s like looking at their baby’s eyes all over again. Shaun smiled at the thought and how Neil looks so nervous right now “There is no need for that Neil...”

Neil could feel himself getting lightheaded “Wait are you seriously accepting me? Me?”

Shaun laughed at Neil “Well you are the only one who asked me this way, and... I would lie if I say that I didn’t loved you the moment I saw you”

Neil’s breath hitched, this is seriously happening. Neil could already feel himself tearing up, he would really be with Shaun “I... I have always admired you from a far, very far actually...” both of them laughed at that “But right now, that you are in my arms I would prove myself and love you...” The alpha can’t seriously believe that an omega as awesome as Shaun is really considering to be with him, accepting him easily. Neil must have used all his luck to be even in this position.

All of the sudden Shaun looked at Neil warily “I... Neil...” Shaun forced himself to look at Neil, Shaun swallowed biting his lips. Shaun doesn’t really know how to tell Neil all about Sven.

Neil could see the uneasiness and anxiety that Shaun is displaying. So without any second thought Neil guided Shaun to sit down on the available chairs in the hallway, he gently grasp Shaun’s hands with his own, “Shaun you can tell me everything, no need to be anxious. I know you want to tell me something and I promise that I would keep an open mind about it.” And Neil knows that he really would

Shaun felt tears spilled in his eyes as Neil gently wipe them away patiently waiting for Shaun to have the courage to tell him what is bothering the omega “What... what do you think about having a...family?”

Neil was taken aback by Shaun’s question, but as he glanced at Shaun’s eyes and the way he cries silently he knows that this question must be important. “I would love to have a family of my own...” He truthfully admitted “It’s actually my dream ever since...”

Shaun hugged him still softy crying in his arms, Neil was alarmed by this. Did he say something he shouldn’t? “Shaun please tell me what is wrong... I am getting worried. If you don’t like the aspect of not having a family then I would be fine with that... eventually...” Neil said with a heavy heart.

“No... no that’s not it!” Neil suddenly could breathe a little bit because of this “I’m so sorry Neil.... I really am. I didn’t want to hide him from you but I didn’t know how to tell you and I was so afraid that you would not want to do anything with him because-“

At this point Neil knows that Shaun is close to having a panic attack so before that could happen he made Shaun looked at him so the omega could copy his breathing all the while releasing calming pheromones to help Shaun. Once he deemed that Shaun is calm enough “Shaun... what do you mean you didn’t want to hide him from me?” Neil asked seriously

“My baby...”

Shaun watched as Neil smiled at him, not a hint of being disturbed by the fact that he already has a baby. And Shaun could feel his love for Neil grow even more “Can I meet him?” Neil asked genuinely

“You don’t understand...” Shaun said bashfully

Sure Neil can’t wrap his head around the idea of someone manage to be with Shaun but left him when he got pregnant? Neil could actually feel himself getting angry for the sake of Shaun. How dare that sorry excuse for an alpha to leave his pregnant mate, those are the kind of alpha that Neil wants to punch square in the face, those people who don’t know how to handle responsibility. “Shaun I don’t care about the fact that you already have a child...” Neil placed a kissed in Shaun’s forehead “In fact that makes me happy, if you would allow me, I could be his father. We could be a family.”

Shaun can’t believe just how good a person Neil is, an alpha who is willing to take care of a child that isn’t his own... well he doesn’t know yet but still. Shaun can’t believe that he waited for so long to approach Neil with their baby. Shaun laughed, heart filled with warmth that he didn’t expect he could feel. “But Neil... you are the father”

Neil felt his brain stopped working as Shaun’s word slowly registered in him. “W-what....?”

Shaun took a deep breath “I know you won’t remember but....” Shaun looked at their connected hands “We actually had a... one-night stand when we are drunk in Wyoming a year ago...”

Neil racks his head for anything he could remember, but he still can’t remember anything. The only thing he _did_ remember is the alluring scent of vanilla all over his hotel bed.... _Oh shit_

“Fuck...” Neil softy mumbled “I am never touching a single alcohol in my life ever again.” And he means it.

Shaun laughed at him which made Neil calmed down a little bit “I got you pregnant... and I wasn’t there...”

Shaun could feel Neil’s sudden shift in pheromones, Neil looks like he wants to cry “I am so sorry... If I have known Shaun I would be there for you every single step. I am so sorry”

Shaun just hugged Neil “Its okay, I am sorry too... Please don’t blame yourself”

Neil returned the hugged albeit a little tighter tears slip in his eyes as he can’t believe that he failed as an alpha, he feels as if he doesn’t deserve Shaun even more “I should have been there Shaun, I should have been by your side... but I am a useless alpha am I?” Neil chuckled humourlessly “I would understand if you wouldn’t want to be with me now... I don’t deserve you at all Shaun...”

Shaun shakes his head as he leaned his forehead into Neil’s “Don’t blame yourself Neil, I never had. It was purely my decision to keep everything from you for a year now because I didn’t know how you would react... and with that I apologize too. I am so sorry...”

Neil took a deep breath leaning in to place a quick but sweet kiss into Shaun’s lips “Can you tell me everything that I have missed? And I really _really_ would love to meet our baby, Shaun.”

Shaun’s heart soared when Neil told him that, his smile widen “Of course but...” Shaun looked around, it really is a miracle that no one is at this particular hallway “Maybe after our shift?”

Neil scoffed at that “Do you honestly think that I would wait for another...” he glanced at his wrist watch “5 hours to see my baby? No way. We are leaving now; I want to hold him like right now.” Shaun couldn’t help but softly laugh at how excited Neil is and how the alpha can’t control his pheromones.

Neil swears that he could die of happiness right now, he can’t believe it. He already has Shaun plus apparently he is already a dad. His mouth is starting to hurt from smiling but he can’t help it! Right now his instinct and every fiber of his being is telling him to go and _finally_ meet and hold his baby. Neil stood up extending his hands towards Shaun who without any second thoughts accepted it. Neil leaned in meeting Shaun halfway for a kiss, and Neil couldn’t help but wonder how he got so lucky in his life as Shaun’s lips perfectly melded with his own with ease. And for the first time in his life Neil finally felt _complete._ When they parted, both are smiling a perfect picture of happiness, love, and contentment shown in both of their faces.

As they walk towards the main hall, hand in hand without a care for those nurses and doctors who are gapping at their sweet display, a question popped in Neil’s head. “What is his name?”

Shaun glanced at him as they entered the main elevator “Sven Asher Glassman.”

Neil couldn’t believe that their baby has a beautiful name, as expected of Shaun “Asher means... blessed and happy am I right?”

Shaun smiled at him nodding his head “Just like how I felt when I learned that I was pregnant with him.”

Right then and there Neil could swear that he would devote all his life for his family. _Family_... Neil couldn’t believe he finally has a family. He would seriously parade with this fact and rub it in everyone’s faces.

As the elevator door closes, Neil placed a small kiss on Shaun’s nose “I really love you, I can’t wait to meet my baby.”

Shaun smiled at him, eyes shining with love and joy “And I am sure that Sven would be happy to finally meet his dad.”

And Neil would be the best dad he would ever be. He can’t wait to kiss, hug, love and spoil his baby rotten. Neil knows that the moment he would met their baby, he wouldn’t ever let go of him.

Neil wishes that the elevator would go down faster so he could finally see his baby.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: I really hate slow burn :D But remember that this is also an ABO fic so I think this pace is actually acceptable.**

**Next chapter would be fluff and fluff considering that Neil would finally meet his baby Sven! I love family fluff hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I suggest listening to your favorite love song when reading certain parts of this chapter, especially during Neil's and Shaun's interaction.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

Marcus stared at the screen of his own phone, a disbelief expression across his face as he tries to comprehend if what he is reading is legit.

**_“Left my shift early, I’ll see you in an indefinite amount of time”_ **

****

“What do you mean an indefinite amount of time?! We have a scheduled surgery for tomorrow Neil!” Marcus shouted in no one in particular seeing as he is the only person in his office. Marcus took a deep breath in a poor attempt to surpass the growing headache he could feel because of Neil. _Of course it’s always Neil who can easily annoy him._

Marcus texted him about their schedule tomorrow, hoping that the other alpha would be at least reasonable about his absence. Marcus didn’t know what happened to Neil, but this is the very first time that he left his shift early. After all Marcus knows that Neil would often stay very late in his office in the hospital especially if there is going to be a surgery the very next day.

**_“I sincerely hope that you didn’t forget about the surgery we need to do early in the morning tomorrow. Also you can’t just leave you shift early Neil! Get back here and finish it!”_ **

****

As soon as Marcus hit the send button, he didn’t even need to wait for too long. His phone pinged, indicating that he received another message, Marcus almost didn’t want to read it or else he would really need to drink aspirin for his headache.

**_“Fine I would come to work tomorrow. Also I just did leave my shift and it’s a huge waste of gas to return there so see you tomorrow Marcus. You deal with my residents for the rest of the day for me thanks :)”_ **

****

That’s it; Marcus decided that he is officially going to kill Neil Melendez may god forgive Marcus but Marcus isn’t going to forgive Neil for this. Marcus tried to call Neil’s number but as he expected Neil turned off his phone. Marcus had the sudden urge to throw his phone due to his growing frustration because of the other alpha. Marcus sat down taking a deep breath, he knows Neil and he is sure that he just wouldn’t leave all the sudden without a proper legitimate reason so it must have been an emergency. But as Marcus re-read the message, he could easily ruled that out. As of now, Marcus should give Neil the benefit of the doubt even though killing Neil would be much easier in this matter.

And for the second time in that day, his office door suddenly barged open. And Marcus is seriously considering making his office door a sliding one so people would be more careful when opening it. Marcus looked up and was mildly surprise to see Jessica entering in such a manner.

“Marcus!” Jessica exclaimed as she sat down in one of the available chairs that Marcus has in his office “Have you heard? About Neil?” Jessica asked

Marcus sighed “That he had left his shift early without any reason at all? Yes, yes I have heard. At least he had the mind to text me.” Marcus thinks that he should count that as a small blessing at least.

Jessica stared at him with a confusion plastered in her face “He did what?”

Now it’s Marcus’s turn to look at her the same way she does “I thought that’s what you had heard?”

Jessica shakes her head “That’s not important Marcus!” she then paused as if contemplating her words “Actually nevermind that is important but not right now! So I was passing by the nurse’s desk, and I heard them gossiping about Neil so naturally I had to know what they are talking about and guess what I learned?”

Marcus is almost afraid to ask “What?”

Jessica’s pheromones suddenly dominated the room that Marcus looked at her in surprised “They saw Neil leaving the hospital hand in hand together with Shaun!”

Marcus’s eyes widen at the information. Suddenly everything falls into pieces. “Well... that was fast but good for Neil.”

Jessica looked pleased with his words “I know right? Good for Neil, I really hope that he would met his baby today. I can’t wait to see Sven in person, I am sure that he would look so cute! Like a little version of Neil.”

Marcus smiled at the memory of him meeting Sven “I have carried and seen Sven in person, and honestly I can’t believe that Neil’s DNA managed to overpower Shaun’s.” Marcus said clearly imagining just how Sven looked almost exactly like Neil

Jessica scoffed at him “Wait so you mean Sven and I didn’t?”

Marcus winced at her tone “I just happened to come across Shaun before he officially started working here and it just so happens that Sven was with him. So I asked him if I could see Sven and he agreed and that’s pretty much it.”

Marcus could clearly see the little pout that is forming in Jessica’s expression so he chuckled at her “I am sure you would get the chance to meet Sven, you just had to ask Shaun or even Neil” Marcus told her “Although Shaun would require you to wash or sanitize your hand before letting you carry Sven so might as well have a small alcohol with you just in case.”

Jessica softy laughed at that “Shaun is sure protective of his baby, but I can understand that.” Jessica said “I would imagine Neil is worst than Shaun though” Jessica added like an afterthought

Marcus chuckled “I seriously wouldn’t be surprised if Neil doesn’t let anybody hold Sven at all.”

Both of them laughed at that, but they both know just how happy they are with Neil. After all if anybody deserves happiness in their life, it would be Neil himself.

**~o~oOo~o~**

As Neil parked the car, he could already feel himself getting lightheaded due to nervousness and excitement. Beside him Shaun smiled at the nervous pheromones that Neil is subconsciously releasing, Shaun gently put in hand on top of Neil’s as he gave the alpha a soft smile that Neil immediately mirrored. Neil was the first one to get out of his car as he opened the passenger seat’s door so that Shaun could get out as well.

Neil buried his face into Shaun’s neck, breathing his scent to help him calm down “Do you think he would like me?” Neil asked

Shaun brushed a finger into Neil’s face “I am sure he would love you Neil.” Shaun said softly. Neil smiled leaned in to place a small kiss into Shaun’s own lips, Neil intertwined their hands together as they walk towards Shaun’s apartment.

“I already texted Lea that we would be here, ah she is Sven’s babysitter.” Shaun said as he easily took out his house key, opening the front door.

As they stepped in, Neil smiled because of how simple yet homey Shaun’s apartment looked like. It was clean despite some toys laying around the carpeted part in the floor. This apartment is just exactly what Neil pictured Shaun would live.

As Shaun closed the front door, a beta woman emerged from the living room. She instantly smiled at Neil which the alpha returned. She looked like a person who you can trust so Neil immediately approved of her mentally. She already has he back with her as she walked closer to the front door where they were still standing

“Shaun I am so glad you finally found Sven’s dad!” Lea exclaimed happily, she turned her attention to him “Hi I am Lea! Sven’s babysitter nice to meet you”

Neil smiled at her energetic attitude “I am Neil Melendez” he introduced “Though I have to ask, how did you know?”

Lea smiled at him “Oh it’s easy! Sven smells exactly like you. I would honestly be more surprised if you aren’t the dad, oh and not to mention Sven looks exactly like you at first glance so it’s really easy to know.”

“Thank you for taking care of Sven Lea” Shaun said

“It’s no problem at all! He is such an adorable little baby that all I did to him all day is read him a book and he is already contented with it. He is taking his afternoon nap as of now in your room Shaun.” Lea said giving Neil a final but meaningful look “I need to go now, I am sure you had a lot of catching up to do! Goodluck to the both of you and I am so happy for you Shaun.” And with that Lea waved them goodbye before leaving them all alone.

Neil looked at Shaun “You have a really nice home Shaun.”

Shaun hummed “Actually we are still renting this place, my plan was after my fourth year residency I would find a house closer to the hospital.” Shaun said “We moved here a little bit too sudden that’s why I just rented the very first placed I saw that is safe enough for Sven to grow.”

Neil smiled at Shaun’s statement, his eyes showing just how proud he is with Shaun. He placed a soft kiss into Shaun’s forehead “Sven is very blessed to have you as his daddy.”

Shaun smiled at Neil “And I am sure he would feel that way once he gets to finally meet his dad. Though we need to wait for him to wake up first, he gets a little bit cranky if his afternoon nap gets disturbed.”

Neil laughed “Just like me” he said fondly.

Shaun guided Neil into the living room both of them sitting down into the sofa with contented silence hovering over them. Neil surveyed the toys that are littering on the carpeted floor, he chuckles which made Shaun looked at him in silent question “Why do I see like, I would assume, every species of dinosaur known to mankind?”

Shaun surveyed the room, like it’s the first time that someone pointed out that fact “Oh that...” Shaun trailed off like he was remembering everything “When Sven turned 4 months old, I started reading to him the basic alphabet and it just so happens that in the letter “D” a dinosaur was used as an example. And ever since then, he developed an obsession and love for anything that looks like a dinosaur to him.”

Neil couldn’t think that he could get even happier but apparently he can “My baby loves dinosaurs?” Neil lovingly said which made Shaun smiled at him

“His favourite is a plushie toy of a Stegosaurus dinosaur, he refuse to sleep without it by his side and he would rather sometimes prefer hugging his plushie than me.”

Neil laughed at the subtly pout that Shaun gave at his statement. Neil grasps Shaun’s hand with his own looking directly at Shaun “I am sure that Sven loves you more than he loves his plushie.”

Shaun sighed fondly, leaning his head into Neil’s shoulder “You haven’t seen him with his plushie.” Shaun chuckled “You would eating your own words when your baby prefers to hug his stegosaurus plushie more than you.”

Neil chuckled “I am going to be okay with that...” Neil said “I can’t wait to hold him after all.”

Shaun looked thoughtful “Do you want to know all about him for the mean time while we wait for him to wake up?”

“I would love that more than anything Shaun.”

Shaun smiled as Neil watches him retreat to what he would assume as Shaun’s bedroom. Shaun returned with a book in his hands, and as Shaun sat down Neil could clearly see that it contains various of pictures of Sven and Shaun.

“I also had them saved in my phone but I wanted to have a physical copy of every precious memory Sven has.” Shaun admitted softly

“Well I want all of them, so we are going to spend the whole time that Sven is asleep transferring all that pictures into mine so I could make an album of my baby.”

Shaun softly laughed at him “What a doting dad you are.” He teased

Neil chuckled “Oh you have no idea.”

As Shaun opened the book Neil could already feel himself getting sentimental. He might have missed so much but Neil would make sure he would get to make up for the lost time for the rest of his life.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Has anyone seen Neil and Shaun?” Alex asked as he saw the other residents having an afternoon snack in the cafeteria. He sat down waiting for an answer

“I thought they were with you on your shift?” Jared asked taking a bite in his sandwich.

Alex looked at him “Well yeah but I had to leave them because I needed to run some test on this asshole of a patient we got.”

Morgan raised her eyebrow at his choice of words “Asshole of a patient? That’s the first I heard you be hostile to a patient Alex.”

Alex sighed “Well he is.” he defended himself

Claire looked at him in concern “What did he do?”

Alex actually smiled before answering “Oh what did he _didn’t_ do is the proper question...” he was met with confusion so he decided to elaborate “Well that shit keeps on pumping out his pheromones and his scent the moment the three of us entered the room.”

Morgan frowned “Well that’s sounds like what an asshole would do.”

Alex nodded at her completely agreeing with her “And get this, he even tried to lure and make Shaun submit to him, he was harassing Shaun right in front of Neil and I.”

Jared winced as his expression changed at what he learned “Neil didn’t take that well? That asshole should be lucky that I wasn’t there or else I would have punched the shit out of him.”

“I can’t believe alphas like that still exist, they are disgusting.” Claire said unable to keep her anger out of her tone

Alex suddenly laughed “Well actually, Shaun fucking popped his ego and pride. It was honestly so captivating to watch, how Shaun made him feel lesser and technically called him a joke as an alpha.”

He was met with stunned silence, and honestly if Alex wasn’t there he wouldn’t have believe him too

“Wait seriously? What did Shaun do?” Morgan asked almost excitingly

Alex chuckled remembering the interaction earlier “Well the asshole thought that Shaun would give in to him, but then Shaun started saying how he stinks and that even if he is the last alpha in the entire world he wouldn’t date him. Shaun even noted just how revolting his scent is that even betas in the hospital would probably vomit because of how he smelled.” Alex finished with a hint of smugness when he remembers the look that Paul has

Jared laughed out loud “Oh shit I regret not seeing that in person, that asshole is probably destroyed.” Jared continued laughing as an alpha himself, he knows that if an omega or any beta would say he stinks he would probably be humiliated beyond repair.

Morgan and Claire laughed imagining the look the alpha must have and how that asshole must be feeling right now. That was plain savage in their opinion.

“He didn’t take that well I assume?”

Alex looked at Claire with glee in his eyes “Actually yes, he then started screaming how he would report Shaun to the president of this hospital and how Shaun would lose his job on the spot.” Alex laughed as he remembered this part “But then Shaun started laughing at his face saying that his dad wouldn’t fire him for something so trivial. And Shaun just left without even batting an eyelash at the alpha. I was there but seriously the look on that asshole’s face is so priceless, I wished that I had a camera with me because honestly that is the biggest flex I have heard.”

Morgan laughed with a glint of approval in his eyes “I would pay just to see that happen, a fucking alpha weeping at the lost of their pride and ego.” As an omega herself she could honestly say that Shaun might be her new favourite person

“Man if I was in his position I would switch hospital like right now.” Jared noted

Alex looked at all of them, his mood suddenly being changed “Actually the reason Shaun acted that way is that, he said that he was used to patients harassing him. he even said that one patient almost followed him home but was thankfully stopped by another one of his co-residents.”

“That is messed up, I am glad Shaun is okay and nothing bad happened to him.” Claire said, after all she has her fair share of patients trying to ask her out but never to that extent. Claire suddenly had the urge to go to Wyoming and hunt down every last one of Shaun’s patients who did make feel Shaun threatened.

“It’s so unfair that he gets treated like that...” Morgan trailed off “He shouldn’t be treated that way, that guy is practically a genius and yet people just see him as an omega.” Morgan clenched his fist in an attempt to surpass her anger, as an omega herself she is no stranger to those unfortunate circumstance but to know and hear that another person is being treated that way hit her in a different way.

“I swear to god, if another one of the patients here treat Shaun that way when I am present? I would punch them no question asked.” Jared said as he crossed his arms in front of him

Alex smiled at how they reacted “Goodluck because I am sure that Neil would take that opportunity away from you.”

Claire and Jared looked at one another, which made Alex and Morgan think that they are talking using their minds. Finally Morgan got curious “Are you two hiding something from us?”

Claire looked at them hesitantly “It isn’t our place to say but....”

Jared looked at her “But I think that it’s better that all of us know, we are all friends right? And I am sure that you wouldn’t gossip.”

Alex nodded at him “Of course, but is it something that concerns Shaun?”

Claire sighed since they started the topic might as well finish it “Shaun and Neil... have a child.”

Alex and Morgan stared at her as if she grew another head. “I’m sorry but what?” Morgan asked

This time though Jared was the one to answer her “It’s true we have met Sven before Shaun started working here. He looks exactly like Neil and Shaun.”

Alex’s jaw slightly dropped “Oh... wow really... holy shit when did that happen?”

“In Wyoming, they had a one-night stand then Shaun got pregnant despite being on birth control.”

Morgan stared at her in disbelief “How is that even possible?”

Claire looked at her, noting that she also had the very same reaction when she heard it “I don’t know but it really happened. Sven is a really cute baby, kinda looked like a marshmallow now that I think about it. He loves to be carried, I want to meet him again!”

Alex and Morgan looked at Jared and Claire with a hint of jealousy. “I really hope that Neil would let us meet Sven...” Alex said in which Morgan easily agreed. “But before all of that I really hope those two will get together.”

They all straightened up a little bit as they see Marcus approach their table, it’s the first time they saw Marcus looking tired and generally done with life itself.

“Good afternoon, I’ll be the one to temporarily oversee all of you work the rest of you shift for today.”

All of them looked confused at his statement so Marcus decided to further elaborate what he meant “Neil Melendez decided to leave his responsibility and shift early with the audacity of tell it to me over a text not in person.”

All of them tried to surpass a small laugh not wanting to further upset Marcus because that is such a _Neil Melendez move_. But Marcus still saw their poorly attempt to hide their laughter, he sigh looking so done with life itself.

“So after eating please go back to your rounds and paperworks, because the reason why Neil left be better worth it or else I’m going to seriously fire him if not.” He won’t because he can’t but it’s still a nice thought for Marcus.

All of them looked sympathetically at Marcus. But Marcus just waved them off, it’s not like it’s their fault that their attending is like that, and they are actually great residents so Marcus can’t really complain much even though he wanted to.

“Just get back to work and pray that Neil would be sensible enough to return to work tomorrow.” Marcus really prays that Shaun would knock some sense into Neil with regards into working for tomorrow’s surgery. Marcus might have known Neil so a long time now but Marcus has more faith and trust in Shaun than Neil himself.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Neil felt mixed emotions while hearing everything he needed to know about Sven. Little things such as his baby bites everything he can if given the chance to, how Sven would wake up in the middle of the night crying because he wants to be changed, his love for anything that has a dinosaur print into it, his birthday which is August 31, his favourite food which is banana puree, and many more than Neil feels like he missed out **a lot**. And he hated that fact; he hated himself for missing out in the first place. As Shaun finishes everything Neil can’t help but notice that Shaun didn’t mention a thing about himself, and that made him wonder.

“What about you?”

Shaun looked at him, confusion written all over his face. “How were you during those times?” Neil softly asked

Shaun’s eyes widen at the question, other than Aaron himself, no one asked how he is. Often just asking about how he is handling Sven but never in his own well-being. “I...” Shaun wanted to lie, didn’t want to burden Neil. But looking at Neil’s expression right now, he knows that the alpha would very much appreciate it if he tells him the truth “It was hard...” Shaun finally admitted

Neil hugged Shaun giving him comfort until the other man is willing to say anything more. Neil waited patiently knowing how hard it must have been for Shaun “I love Sven so much even at the very moment I learned that I was pregnant with him...” Shaun buried his face into Neil’s neck inhaling his scent “But it was hard for me... that there were days that I thought about that no matter what I do... I will never be enough for Sven, that he needed someone more capable than me.”

Neil felt his heart broke with just how Shaun sounded like, “You know that is not true Shaun...”

“I know that! Dad told me that but still, you wouldn’t understand... I hated myself for not being good enough, for being selfish because I would rather finish my residency than to take care of my own baby! I felt so tired and so drained...”

Neil tighten his hold as he could feel that Shaun is starting to cry, Neil didn’t say anything as he could feel that Shaun has more to say.

“I wanted to just drop everything, I wanted to rest but I can’t... knowing that Sven depends on me, the hospital counts on me. The pressure that I felt is so suffocating that I wish that I was someone else, I... didn’t know what to do...”

“Shaun...”

Shaun looked at Neil, tears falling freely and Neil feels like it’s his entire fault for not being there for both Shaun and Sven. “I am so sorry...” Shaun whispered

Neil gently cupped Shaun’s face so that he would look at him instead of looking down like he was ashamed of himself and for crying “Shaun...” Neil gently called out “You did great, I am so proud of you... for everything you have done for our family.”

Shaun was overjoyed when he heard Neil say that, “You are...?”

Neil kissed his forehead leaning into it, staring directly into Shaun’s eyes “I am both proud and happy with just how strong you are, for doing everything the very best way you had done. I couldn’t ask for more Shaun, you are the best. And I am so lucky to have you and Sven as my family...” Neil wiped a few stray of tears before continuing “Starting from now on, both you and Sven are my world, my family. You don’t have to be alone now Shaun, you have me and I’ll do my best to provide and love both of you for the rest of my life. I love you and Sven more than anything else this world could offer me. So please let me take every hurt and pain you have experienced, share it with me because that’s all I asked of you. Depend on me more, because we are in this together and I will never ever dream of leaving the both of you again.”

Shaun felt like he doesn’t deserve any of this, the way Neil shows how much he is willing to give him seems so unreal that Shaun didn’t even think that he could have this, But looking at Neil, Shaun knows that what the alpha is offering him is genuine love and Shaun thinks that he couldn’t get any luckier than he already did. “Thank you Neil... and I love you too...”

Both leaned in slowly until there is no more space in between them. As Neil passionately kiss Shaun, trying to pour every love he has for the omega, he thinks of everything Shaun just told him. Which just further made Neil fall hard for Shaun, Neil thinks that his wait for the perfect partner he wants is so worth it now that he finally has Shaun in his arms, kissing him.

They both parted, breathless yet not an inch of discomfort. They stared at each other lovingly, as if trying to remember every details they could as they stare at each other. Suddenly Shaun could hear a soft voice from their bedroom; he smiled as he knows that Sven is probably awake now. Apparently Neil noticed his behaviour as he also looked at the bedroom door.

“Do you want to meet Sven now?” Shaun softly asked standing up from the coach, careful so he wouldn’t step on any of Sven’s toys

Neil smiled widely as he stood up but before Shaun could guide him to enter the room Neil grabbed his arm as if stopping him. Shaun gave him a confused glance, in which Neil chuckled “Maybe we should wash our hands first, we’ve been to a hospital after all...”

Shaun laughed fully understanding him, after all he shares the same sentiments with everybody. They went to the kitchen as Neil was the first one to thoroughly wash his hands up until his elbow “It’s better to be sure Shaun...” Neil said as he could feel Shaun’s eyes on him

As it was Shaun’s turn to wash, Shaun couldn’t help but say “I actually never let anyone touch Sven unless they wash their hands, that includes even Dad.”

Neil hummed at his statement, drying his hands with a paper towel “Don’t worry Shaun; I won’t let anyone touch Sven at all.”

Shaun sighed at him, completely believing him for some reason “Neil no, I mean they can but at least they should wash their hands first.” Shaun turned off the faucet as he also got a paper towel to dry himself up.

And as expected Neil totally ignored what he said, and honestly Shaun shouldn’t be surprise any more “Okay got it, don’t let anyone touch my baby.”

Shaun just smiled at him as they both left the kitchen as they venture towards the bedroom. As Shaun expected, Sven is already awake biting his dinosaur plushie rather messily. Beside him, Shaun could hear Neil’s breath hitch the moment he saw Sven, who noticed another presence and scent in the room. Sven removed the dinosaur plushie from his mouth as he intensely looked at Neil.

Neil could feel tears slowly forming as he stared at his baby who is almost identical to him in terms of their eyes. ‘He is so beautiful, my baby...’ Neil thought as Sven tries to reach out to him. Neil looked at Shaun as if asking for a silent permission to hold his baby, but Shaun just smiled at him

“He is your baby too Neil, you can hold him as much as you want.”

And without any further delay, Neil gently removed Sven in his crib, cradling his baby as gently as he could, as if he was holding something so precious and fragile. He probably is considering he is **finally** holding his baby.

Neil let the tears finally escape his eyes as he placed a soft kiss into his baby’s forehead “ _My baby...”_ Neil whispered like a prayer

Shaun watched in bliss as Neil silently cries the moment he was able to hold Sven for the first time, he could understand after all he cried the very same way the day he gave birth to Sven. His baby must have notice Neil’s tears because Sven place his palm into Neil’s cheeks as if trying to stop the tears from falling even more. Neil chuckled at the gesture and just placed a small kiss into Sven’s hands.

“dada?”

Shaun’s smile widen at the simple word Sven had said, and Neil looked at Shaun with shock in his expression “The only person Sven calls dada is me, he must have known that you are his dad” Neil could feel his heart beat a little faster because of that “He calls other people baba but never that.” Shaun gazed at Neil who’s attention shifted to his baby

Neil couldn’t help himself as he place small trails of kisses all over Sven’s face as his baby seems to enjoy it because of how loudly he is giggling. “I love you so much baby... I’m going to be the best dad for you, I’ll take care both of you and Shaun and I will love you both equally until the day I die.” Neil whispered softly but Shaun heard him anyway.

Neil looked at Shaun, tears finally stopping but there is still the pure bliss and love plastered in Neil’s pheromones and expression “Can I hold him until he goes back to sleep again?” Neil asked hopefully

Shaun closed the distance between Neil and their baby, placing a soft kiss into Neil’s cheeks then at Sven “You can hold him for as long as you want, you are his dad after all and I think...” Shaun looked at Sven who looks so happy and absolutely glowing because of the attention “Our baby would love that.”

As if sensing that they are talking about him, Sven tapped into Neil’s cheeks before nuzzling his face into Neil’s scent glands wrapping his tiny arms into Neil’s neck. And Neil could feel himself ready to cry all over again, Neil gently returned the hug the best way he could all the while trying to carry Sven.

“Sven loves to seek out my scent when he wants too, and I think that he knows that yours also smells nice. He never does that to anyone but he does love to get carried by other people.” Shaun said absentmindedly while softly rubbing Sven’s back

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t let anyone carry you unless very necessary.” Neil said ignoring the slight disapproval glance that Shaun gave him. “After all you are my baby and I get to keep the both of you to myself.”

Shaun chuckled at Neil “Neil no. Dad would fire you from your job if you don’t let him carry his own grandchild.”

Neil just scoffed at him “That’s fine, I am rich now not to have an job.” Neil jokingly said, at least Shaun hoped he did. He can’t really tell. But Shaun does hope he is joking.

“Neil.” Shaun tried to sound stern but he knows he is failing miserably

“Okay fine, but only once a day, then I get to keep him.” Neil said while adjusting Sven who is now trying to bite Neil’s shirt collar “Baby no, that’s dirty” Neil said as he continues to adjust Sven in his arms so his baby could not eagerly bite his shirt collar. Shaun picked up Sven’s dinosaur plushie from the crib and offered it to his baby which Sven accepted hugging it and biting one of the plates that the dinosaur plushie has. Both of them laughed softy at how cute Sven looks like trying to bite as hard as he could.

“He might be close to teething...” Neil noted gently caressing Sven’s cheeks

Shaun nodded in agreement “I think so too, which reminds me, I need to buy a teether and a gel because he might feel some uncomfortable pain. And I don’t think the dinosaur would be sufficient to ease the pain if he did start teething.”

Neil smiled at how this all comes to them naturally, Neil still has a little hard time grasping that he gets to have all of this. But as he looked at his baby, Neil knows that everything is real and he finally has his own family, a family he could give his time to, a family he could love and take care off.

Neil is just glad that he wouldn’t miss out of anything starting now. He knows he could do this, especially with someone as amazing as Shaun by his side.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Shaun could clearly hear the happy shriek that Sven is making while Neil is playing with him in the living room. Shaun couldn’t see what they are doing exactly because he was focused on making dinner for the three of them. But Shaun could hear Neil cooing at their baby and even attempting to teach Sven new words. Shaun smiled as Sven seems to have naturally accepted Neil.

“Hey Shaun do you need any help?”

Shaun just waved him off “It’s okay I am about to finish anyway, just make sure that Sven doesn’t bite or eat anything he shouldn’t put in his mouth.”

Neil smiled at him as he immediately turned his attention to his baby who is laying on his back on the carpeted floor. Of course before he put down his baby on the floor he doubled check for anything that might hurt his baby, after making extra sure Neil began playing with Sven who seems to be actively reciprocating with so much energy that makes Neil overjoyed.

“You are so adorable baby...” Neil whispered before gently taking Sven’s tiny hands placing a small kiss there watching as his baby light up in delight “I could watch you all day without getting tired. I’m so glad you looked like Shaun, and because of that you are the cutest baby I will ever love.”

Shaun smiled as he heard what Neil just said “People often say that he looks more like you Neil.” Shaun said loud enough to be heard

Neil laughed “Well yeah but still...” Neil’s attention once again shifted to Sven as his baby touched his chin trying to grab it. As Neil lay on the floor in his back, he gently carried Sven so that he could place him in his chest. Gently hugging the baby as Sven seems to like his new position as he tries to grab Neil’s nose or really anything he could hold. Neil used his other free arm, the one that isn’t hugging his baby, to grab and reach the temporarily forgotten dinosaur plushie that his son seems to love. Almost immediately, Sven grab his plushie biting into the head of it, as Neil watched with fondness and love in his eyes.

“If I could, I would literally buy you an entire zoo filled with dinosaurs. But sadly they no longer exists baby...” Neil said as if he doesn’t know that Sven wouldn’t understand him. “Don’t worry if you liked different animals when you grow up, I’ll buy you a whole zoo for yourself.”

It’s unfortunate that Shaun heard him as he approach them. “Neil don’t spoil him.” Shaun sternly said, because really he could see Neil doing that. 

Neil looked at Shaun who is now sitting close to them “It’s just a zoo Shaun, I could afford it especially if it would make Sven happy.” Neil returned his attention to his baby who is quite contented with his plushie “Isn’t that right baby? You want a zoo? Then I’m going to give you a whole zoo.” Neil cooed as Sven just looks at him before returning to what he was doing beforehand

Shaun shakes his head, expression fond “See? He doesn’t want that Neil.”

Neil pouted ever so slightly “Fine but I’m still going to buy whatever he wants.”

Shaun knows that he can’t exactly stop Neil from spoiling their baby but he at least prays that Neil would have self-control. “Dinner is ready; let’s eat before it gets cold.” Shaun said as he gently lifted Sven out of Neil’s chest so that the alpha could stand up.

“Can I be the one to feed him?” Neil asked as he made an indication that he would like to carry Sven. Shaun carefully handed Sven over to Neil as the alpha carefully adjusted him in his arms. Placing several kisses into his baby’s cheeks before nuzzling his nose into Sven’s scent glands.

Shaun smiled at Neil’s action “It’s easy to feed him minus the constant drooling. You can place him in the high-chair so you could also eat while feeding him.” Shaun said as he gestured towards the chair he was talking about.

Neil took a sit but didn’t placed Sven into the high-chair like what Shaun told him to do, instead he opted to put Sven in his lap making sure that his baby is comfortable enough. “It’s okay I’ll just eat after feeding him.”

Shaun then placed a carrot puree in front of Neil. Shaun watched as the alpha’s nose slightly scrunched up at the smell, “Carrots really?” Neil said while eyeing the food in front of him like it somehow offended him personally.

Shaun just took the sit next to Neil as he rolls his eyes “It’s one of Sven favourite along with mango and banana puree.” Shaun briefly explained “Ah but he doesn’t like apple puree, I don’t know why though.”

Neil laughed gently squeezing Sven’s arms because of how cute his baby could get “Ever heard of the phrase ‘An apple a day keeps the doctor away?’ maybe he knows what we do.”

Shaun stared at him “You are ridiculous.”

Neil grinned at him, not minding what he just said “Hey it’s Sven’s personal taste to hate apples but love carrot, not mine. We should respect him and his weird taste.”

Shaun softly laughed “Don’t call his taste weird he is a baby he just eat what’s in front of him.”

Neil placed a kiss into Shaun’s forehead “I love you and Sven but come on, our baby prefers carrots over apple? What’s next in the list? He doesn’t like chocolate but would love to eat Brussels sprouts?”

Shaun huffed at him as Neil started to scoop little amount of the carrot puree as he diligently feed Sven, careful of any drips. “At least he would eat healthy foods unlike his dad.” Shaun said as he stared to eat his own dinner.

Neil laughed, careful not to distract Sven from eating, who in Neil’s utmost surprise seems to genuinely love the carrot puree just like what Shaun has said. “Yeah and I drink coffee for breakfast. Probably not the best trait to be passed down to Sven.”

They continued to eat in peace, as Neil watch in pure delight at the way his baby seems to love his food despite Neil personally wanting to throw the carrot puree away. It didn’t take long for Sven to finish the carrot puree and he seems full. Shaun finished shortly, bringing the plate into the kitchen sink but immediately returning. Neil gently handed Sven to Shaun, as Neil got started on eating his dinner. He finished rather quickly.

“I will wash the dishes Shaun.” Neil said as he stood up from the table to wash their plates into the kitchen sink, Shaun decided to get Sven ready for bed seeing as it’s already nearing 8 pm.

Shaun quickly yet skilfully changed Sven’s diapers and into his onesie that has a little cute dinosaur print into it. Shaun knows that even though Sven is getting sleepy, his baby wouldn’t quickly fall asleep. Sven prefers to be gently rocked to sleep before being placed back to his crib. Just as Shaun is about to do that, Neil quietly entered the room.

Even without verbal communication Shaun knows that Neil wants to be the one to make their baby fall asleep, so Shaun wordlessly handed Sven to Neil. Shaun watched as Neil softly and gently rock Sven to sleep, Shaun couldn’t believe that Neil can do that almost naturally that it looks like he has done this a thousands of time.

It didn’t take long for Sven to fall asleep into Neil’s arms yet Neil still didn’t placed Sven down to his crib. “You can put him down now, but carefully because he might stir awake.” Shaun whispered making sure that his voice doesn’t wake Sven up.

Neil gazed at Shaun then back at Sven “Just a couple more seconds...” Neil softly said, imprinting the sight of his sleeping baby in his arms into his brain “I just can’t believe that I finally have him and you Shaun, I didn’t even know I was capable of being this happy and able to love someone by this much but...” Neil glanced back to Shaun “I am so thankful for everything you just gave me. You made me so much more, because of you I’m not just Dr. Neil Melendez an arrogant but well-known surgeon. But now I can proudly say that I am a father and that I have the best partner anyone could ever have.” Neil took a deep breath looking into the depths of Shaun’s eyes “Thank you for being my family, you and Sven means the world to me.”

Neil gently and carefully placed Sven into his crib. Neil then engulfed Shaun into a tight hug, bringing Shaun closer to him “I love you Shaun so much.”

Shaun hugged Neil back, enjoying the warmth and scent that his alpha is providing him “I love you too Neil so much, and I’m sure that Sven does too.”

“Can I stay for the night? Please...” Neil asked hopefulness is evident in his tone as they parted from the hug

Shaun smiled at him “Just for the night?” Shaun’s smile grew wider “You could stay for the rest of your life and I wouldn’t even mind.”

Neil softly laughed cupping Shaun’s face with both of his hands “That was smooth I will give you that.” Both of them laughed “But I’ll take that offer, after all there is now place I would rather be than home with you and Sven.”

Both of them leaned into each other’s forehead closing their eyes as they do so, just basking each other’s warmth, comforting scent and the presence of one another. After a while of contented silence, Shaun slowly opened his eyes staring into those warm smoky quartz eyes that holds nothing but pure genuine love for him.

“A lifetime with you is all I would want... a lifetime with you and Sven”

“You are now family Shaun, you and Sven. A lifetime wouldn’t even be sufficient for me to show just how much I will love and will care for the both of you so...even until my next life I just know that I will love you both, Unconditionally.”

Neil fully knows that he would have to make up with everything he just missed with the both of them, but he knows that he would do anything for his family. But there is no need to rush, after all they would have a lifetime to spend together.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Sana ol pota :”)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Been very busy with playing random games lol.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Do we really have to go?”

“Neil we’ve been through this, yes we need to go”

“But Shaun...”

Shaun sighed, it’s just 6 am in the morning but they know they should get going because his alpha still needs to go back into his own home to prepare. But it seems like that’s the last thing Neil wanted to do.

“Neil I promise you, you will get to see Sven after our shift in the hospital.” Shaun glanced at the wall clock in his bedroom “Our shift starts at 7am Neil, you have a 10 am surgery with Dr. Andrews. We shouldn’t be late.”

Neil sighs cradling Sven closer to his chest placing a soft kiss into his baby’s forehead “Fine but I am going to complain about this the whole day.” Neil looked at Sven, eyes softening “We have to go now baby, but I will see you after our shift okay? I love you so much, I miss you already.”

Shaun smiled at the little display that his alpha is showing towards their baby, it is really heart-warming and cute at the same time. Shaun heard the doorbell resonate as he already knows that Lea is probably here already to take care of Sven while both of them work.

“I’ll go get the door, when Lea gets here we better get going Neil.”

As soon as Shaun left the bedroom, Neil placed several kisses into his baby’s face “If I could I would really stay at home for you and take care of you.” Neil smiled as his baby seems to understand his predicament because Sven also kissed Neil. The alpha laughed as his baby drooled a little but into him, he doesn’t mind of course. Even though Sven is freely drooling into one of his most expensive shirt. Neil would never mind if it’s his baby.

Shaun entered the room together with Lea, and in that moment Neil wanted to run away whilst carrying his child. Shaun looked at him sternly and Neil just sighs in defeat, carefully and gently handing Sven over to Lea who eagerly accepted their baby.

Lea cooed at Sven before turning her attention to the both of them “Don’t worry as always I will update you about Sven. Oh and also Neil, Shaun gave me your number so I’ll be sure to also text you about Sven.”

That made Neil a little bit relaxed “Every hour.” Neil said seriously

Shaun gently pinched Neil’s arm “Only during lunch and close dinner okay Lea?”

Neil almost pouted, when Shaun left the room to get his things Neil turned his attention to Lea “Don’t listen to Shaun, update me every hour.”

Lea laughed “Okay doting alpha I will if that will ease your worries. But I’m sure that Sven will be behaved the whole day so there will be no necessary update for me to tell you.”

“Neil we should get going!” Shaun shouted from the living room

Neil walked out of the bedroom with Lea trailing behind him. Shaun looked at Neil before turning his attention back to their baby. Shaun closed the distances between him and Sven who is in Lea’s arms. “I will see you later baby, I love you.” Shaun whispered placing a small lingering kiss into their baby’s forehead.

Neil smiled at the sight, loving every minute of it. Neil also did the same, he placed his own kiss into their baby’s forehead in the very same spot where Shaun left his, Neil’s mood suddenly got brighter as Sven giggled happily at the affection “We love you so much Sven, see you later baby.”

Sven seems happy and contented the moment Neil and Shaun finally left the apartment. Neil opened his car door for Shaun as the both of them got in. They both sat in contented silence while Neil concentrates on driving, eyes on the road.

“You only got 50 minutes to prepare... are you going to be okay with that?” Shaun asked the alpha

Neil chuckled “Don’t worry Shaun, it will be more than enough time for me to prepare.”

Shaun nodded at him seemingly contented with the fact that they will not be as late as the omega thought they would be.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Neil opened his front door so that they could both enter. Shaun is mildly surprise to have seen Neil’s house for the first time, it was like a modern mansion with how big and expensive looking it was from both the inside and the outside. But then again, Neil is a well-known surgeon so he shouldn’t be that surprise, they all know that a surgeon makes a tons of money.

As Shaun glanced around the house, he admired the spacious area but there is a thing that is bothering him “It must be lonely here, having to live in a big house all by yourself.”

Neil looked at Shaun in stunned silence, Neil suddenly gave him a smile and Shaun didn’t miss the fact that it wasn’t his usual smile but rather he seems sadden by his statement. “It is. That’s why if I had the chance I would always stay so late in the hospital.” Neil suddenly turned away his gaze from Shaun looking everywhere but him “I... always hated the fact of coming home to an empty house.” Neil admitted softly

Shaun smiled at him, gently taking the alpha’s hand into his very own, making Neil looked at him “You have us, me and Sven. You are not alone anymore Neil.”

Neil suddenly hugged him tightly that Shaun was surprised at first but immediately relaxed as his alpha’s pheromones and scent assaulted his senses. Shaun hugged Neil back tighter as he could to provide his alpha the comfort he wants and deserve. “I know this sounds too sudden and I would really understand if you choose not to but Shaun...” Neil broke the hug so that he could gaze into Shaun’s aquamarine eyes that Neil absolutely loves “Could... we make this finally a home? Our home I mean for the three of us... I don’t want to go home to an empty house... never again. I want the both of you in every aspect of my life starting from now on. Please?”

Shaun could feel his eye’s water with tears as he heard just how Neil sounded so broken yet at the same time so hopeful, like Shaun’s decision would be the most crucial aspect of his life that he would experience. “We would love that Neil...” Shaun said and in that moment Neil felt like he could literally move mountains with his bare hands.

Neil closed the distance between them, savouring their very first kiss in their home. And Neil thought that he couldn’t get any happier in his life than he already is feeling whenever he is with Shaun and their precious baby. When they broke the kiss, both of them has a contented smile plastered into their lips “Thank you so much Shaun, this means the world to me, I love you and Sven so much. Thank you for giving me everything I only ever wanted.”

Shaun smiled “You don’t have to thank us for everything Neil, from now on we are family you, me and Sven.”

Neil’s smile even widen before his eyes suddenly trailed at the wall clock that is behind Shaun “Oh shit I need to prepare!” Neil suddenly exclaimed which surprised Shaun.

Shaun watched in amusement as Neil literally run up the stairs to presumably where his bedroom is located. Shaun glanced behind him to look at the wall clock behind him, he laughed as he saw the time.

They will be absolutely late but at that moment Shaun didn’t mind a little bit.

**~o~oOo~o~**

They both arrived at the hospital at exactly 7:20, they were late but at least they are happy and late together. Both of them entered the cafeteria and they immediately spotted their friends eating.

Alex was the first one to spot them together “Well, look and behold, Neil Melendez is late for breakfast.”

Neil rolled his eyes at Alex as both he and Shaun sat down. Neil holding as cup of large coffee and Shaun with his sandwich which Neil is already unpacking so Shaun could finally eat. “We are just 20 minutes ate Alex it’s not a big deal.” Neil said as he handed Shaun his sandwich, which the omega immediately took a bite out of it.

“This might be the first time I had breakfast in a very long time.” Shaun absentmindedly said.

Neil looked at him in surprised “Shaun you don’t eat breakfast? You of all people should know how important breakfast is.”

Shaun looked at Neil with a deadpan expression “And... you think that having coffee for breakfast is healthier than skipping it?” Shaun said as he took another bite out of his sandwich

Neil softly laughed at his statement, carefully sipping his civic coffee “Well that’s different...” Neil paused to think “I had a legit reason into skipping breakfast as you don’t”

Shaun scoffed at him, easily rolling his eyes at him. Which Neil supposed to find insulting but it just made him love Shaun even more “I need to feed Sven his own breakfast and that takes a lot of my morning routine for you information.” Shaun eyed Neil “So what’s your excuse Dr. Melendez?”

Neil laughed at the use of his name “Well Dr. Murphy, I am a very busy surgeon that almost all of my mornings consist of tending to patients or just studying their charts before treatment.” Neil took a sip in his coffee “Though your reason seems more legit than my own... but honestly Shaun why not just eat Sven’s food while you are feeding him?”

Shaun looked at him clearly not amused at his suggestion “Carrot puree for breakfast? No thanks. It’s healthy but sometimes I’m concerned with just how much Sven likes that...”

Neil shuddered as if remembering the smell of the carrot puree that his baby seems to love so much “I told you our baby has a weird taste...”

Shaun gently slapped Neil’s arms “Don’t call our baby’s taste weird.” Shaun sternly said but Neil could see the amusement in his eyes. “Maybe he got it from you Neil.”

Neil gasps clearly offended not that Shaun cares “I have great taste excuse me.” Neil suddenly smirked “That’s why I liked you, see I have great taste?”

All of them watched the both of them in silence totally flabbergasted with the plain and bluntly display of affection from the both of them.

“Hey Claire...” Jared whispered still watching Shaun and Neil ‘bicker’

“Yes Jared?”

“Do you think that Shaun and Neil knows that we are all here or are we invisible now?”

Claire paused to think, her attention still at Neil and Shaun “I honestly think they can’t see us.”

Alex, the brave one in the group, cleared his throat loud enough to get the attention of everybody in the table “Not that I don’t enjoy what is happening between the two of you but... mind filling us in?”

“You smell like Neil, Shaun.” Morgan duly noted. Shaun looked away in embarrassment while Neil looks oddly proud at that claim

“Well thank you Morgan.” Neil said, not bothering hiding his expression from all of them “So what do you want to know? But make it fast because I have to talk to Marcus.”

“Are you two finally together?” Morgan asked, just out of clarification

“Yes we are together Morgan and...” Neil’s pheromones suddenly spiked “We have a baby together his name is Sven Asher!” Neil said taking out his phone to show his lock screen that is a simple picture of Sven in Shaun’s lap, his baby smiling directly at the camera while Shaun looked at Sven like he is the most precious think in the world. All of them smiled at the simple yet heart-warming picture.

“I didn’t think that you would make that your lock screen” Shaun said, embarrassed yet happy at just how proud and happy Neil is.

Neil returned his phone into his pocket glancing at Shaun “I love the both of you, so of course I would love to show you off to people.”

Alex patted Neil’s shoulder “I am so happy for you Neil!” Alex offered Shaun a smile in which the omega returned

“So when can we meet Sven?” Morgan asked, immediately captivated by how cute and adorable the baby looked like even in the picture.

“Well maybe next week if all of us have a day off together.”

Claire clasped her hands in front of her looking excited “I have personally met Sven and even carried him! He is such a sweet-heart and he looks so adorable, makes you want to eat him because of how he looks!”

Jared chuckled “And he really looks like Neil it’s scary, it’s a good thing that Sven also looked like Shaun.”

Neil looked at the both of them, suddenly everything falls into place “So when the two of you are acting stranger that usual... you know about this?”

Suddenly Jared and Claire looked guilty “Yes, we even confirmed it with Shaun, but we didn’t want to cause anymore confusion or anything that’s why we didn’t say anything that might cause Shaun some trouble.” Claire explained

Neil’s eyes soften, appreciating their concern. Beside him Shaun gently put his hand over at Neil, “I’m sorry that other people got to know first before you did...” Shaun said, guilt evident in his voice

Neil shook his head “I doesn’t matter Shaun...What matters now is that I finally have you and Sven in my life and that is all what matters to me... more than anything.”

If Neil could tear away his gaze from Shaun, he would see that his other residents are looking at the both of them with genuine happiness evident in their expression. They are truly happy for both Neil and Shaun.

Shaun smiled at his alpha “Thank you Neil....” and Shaun meant those words.

Neil didn’t even bother to reply knowing that words are not needed to be said. Suddenly Shaun’s phone rang, evaporating the mood between the two of them. Shaun took his phone out to answer the call not bothering checking who the caller is, Shaun gestured wordlessly that he would need to talk to the caller privately. Neil watched as Shaun left the cafeteria all the while talking to Aaron in the phone.

“So...” Alex started “How does it feel to be a father?”

“It is amazing.” Neil answered with no hesitation “Honestly I would really like to quit my job now just to take care of Sven.”

Jared laughed “I envy you Neil must be nice to have a family.”

Neil looked at Jared his expression conveying just how happy he is “It really is... I didn’t know that I am capable of being this happy with my life. I just thought that work will be the only thing I have but then Shaun proved me wrong....” Neil looked at where Shaun left just a while ago “I am so blessed to have Shaun as my partner, he gave me a reason to be happy once again and I couldn’t thank him enough for it even if I tried.”

Morgan smiled at what Neil said, for the first time in her life she could believe in love with just how Neil and Shaun both looked “Take care of the both of them Neil...”

Neil looked at her “Of course.”

Shaun finally returned a puzzled expression in his face which made Neil a little bit worried but decided to keep his composure cool so that Shaun wouldn’t pick it up. Shaun sat down in his original spot looking at Neil directly. “Dad said... I mean Aaron said that he cleared your afternoon schedule for today and that... he would want to speak to you in private.”

Neil suddenly felt nervous but decided to not show it in his pheromones and his expression. He knows what Aaron would probably talk about and Neil would be more than willing to also talk to the other alpha. He could feel Shaun’s worry radiating, so he simply smiled at Shaun hoping to calm the omega down with his worry “Don’t worry Shaun, I am sure that Aaron would just like to... clarify some things with me.” Neil released a little bit of his calming pheromones to show Shaun that he doesn’t need to worry about anything “I will handle everything Shaun, it will be okay. Trust me.”

Shaun nodded seemingly satisfied. Shaun glanced at the clock in the cafeteria. “Ah I better get going, I still have patients to see.” Shaun said he glanced at Alex “You are with me right?”

Alex stood up, and stretched a little before nodding his head “Yes and we have a lot to see and charts to read so its better we start early.”

Shaun smiled at Neil which the alpha returned, “I will see you later Neil.” And with that Shaun and Alex left the cafeteria.

Neil glanced at his watch “Great now I have to see Marcus” he grumbled. “You three get to work, and Jared don’t you dare think that I will forget that today is the deadline of one of your paperworks so make sure it is in my desk by night.” With that Neil bid them goodbye before exiting the cafeteria alone.

“Ugh I was hoping he would forget!” Jared grumbled, sagging a little in his chair as Claire and Morgan laughed at him.

“As if Neil would forget.” Morgan said, rolling her eyes at the alpha

“But I am really happy for the both of them, Neil looks so happy” Claire said finally finishing her meal.

Jared looked at her before glancing at the cafeteria door where they left “Yeah, you are right. Good for Neil. If anybody deserves that kind of happiness it would be Neil himself.”

Morgan nodded at their statement “Though I just have to say that... My respect for Shaun just shot up.” When she was met with confusion she decided to further elaborate what she meant by her statement “I did the math, Shaun did his first year residency while being pregnant. And I think that he didn’t use any of his leave, because if he did, he would still be working at Vineyard residency. That’s the kind of tenacity I love to have.”

Jared and Claire stayed silent while absorbing what Morgan has just told them, now that they think about it she was right. “Shaun is really an amazing person.” Claire honestly said

Jared nodded at her “Shaun is a badass, Neil is really lucky to have Shaun as his mate.”

And the three of them fully know that if anyone says otherwise, they would go extra lengths into proving them wrong. Not that Shaun needs someone to fight for him because they know that Shaun is fully capable of handling himself, but as he is their friend, they would help with anything they can.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The moment Neil entered Marcus’s office, the other alpha looked at him like he was a ghost from the past that he would rather have not seen at all. Neil just deadpanned at Marcus’s expression, taking the vacant chair in front of him.

“I... I actually didn’t think you would be here...”

Neil rolled his eyes at him “Have some faith and me Marcus, of course I would come because we all know that I am needed for a surgery.” Neil paused as if to think “Actually no, I am here because Shaun pretty much forced me to go back to work, but honestly I would rather stay at home with my baby. But unfortunately Shaun deemed it to not be an option so here we are.”

Marcus’s ears perked up with what Neil have said. “You baby?” Marcus smiled knowing that Shaun finally let the two meet. He was happy for the both of them.

Neil suddenly grinned, mood instantly changing “Yes my adorable little baby, Sven Asher.” Neil took out his phone from his pocket to show the other alpha his lock screen like what he did a while ago with his residents. “I just met him yesterday and it was honestly the best day of my life. Finishing med school seems like a dull achievement now compare to finally meeting my baby.”

“That’s a really nice picture Neil...” Marcus noted “I am so glad Shaun made the right decision in the end, I know it was hard for him but I am really glad at how the things turned out to be.”

Neil returned his phone to his pocket “So you knew before me and didn’t bother to tell me?” there is a sudden edge in Neil’s voice that Marcus instantly know that he should think what he is going to say to the other alpha in front of him

Marcus sigh “I am sorry Neil but Dr. Glassman made us all respect Shaun’s decision. But don’t get me wrong, the moment I knew you have a son, I voiced out my thoughts that Shaun should let the two of you meet because I know you Neil...” Marcus could see the tension bleed out of Neil’s shoulder, which is a good thing “I know you more than anyone, you would have love him regardless because it’s your dream to have a family if your own.”

“How long have you known?”

“Not long enough for you to miss out anything. I just learned it when Dr. Glassman told us that Shaun would be transferring here from Vineyard hospital. Jessica, Allegra, and I were in the conference room talking about it. Hell even Jessica protested to the fact that Shaun might hide Sven from you.” Marcus said “And I am sure that at some point, Dr. Glassman thought it was a bad idea to, because he could have placed Shaun under Audrey but he didn’t. Because deep down Dr. Glassman knows that it isn’t a good idea to hide this kind of information from you.”

Neil could feel himself relaxed knowing that Marcus and Jessica had his back even thought he had no idea himself. “Thank you for the both of you, it means a lot to me.”

Marcus smiled, it is one of those rare instances that Neil would be in touch with what he is truly feeling. After all it is frowned upon in the society that an alpha would should any weakness and that includes showing how they truly feel. But Marcus is glad that ever since Neil met Shaun, the other alpha seems to be more ‘human’ like, in a sense that Neil had look so much happier than he ever did. Even though he does clash with Neil almost all the time, they both know that they are great friends, inside and outside of the workplace.

“Though I have to say, out of all the people you could have had child with, you really used the lifetime of your luck for this?”

Neil laughed good-heartedly “Believe me, but I honestly also think that.” Neil grinned “Imagine I get to be with this amazing, genius, beautiful, loving person I have ever seen. I really love Shaun, and I think with our without our baby, I would still pursue him to be mine. I am really happy that they decided to come here.”

Marcus suddenly smirked “As someone who was there with you in the sponsorship event in Wyoming? It wasn’t hard to see the way you look at him from afar, I was honestly surprise that you didn’t make a move on him a year ago...”

Neil winced at that, “Oh yeah that... Shaun is incredible you know? And I thought that I wouldn’t have a chance with him. Like he was out of my league, way out.”

“Some word I would never expect to hear from you.”

Neil just levelled Marcus a look “I know my worth as a surgeon, my accomplishments speaks for themselves. Years of hard work, my very own ambition, persistence and determination got me every material things that I owe as of today. I am not scared to quit my job right this very instant because I know the moment I did, I would be hired instantly in a another hospital. You know that Marcus.” Suddenly Neil seems tired his eyes distant “But... if Shaun decided leave me and take Sven away with him this very day... I don’t know what I will do, Marcus.” Neil looked down as if the floor seems interesting enough for him. “I know my worth but what does it mean if I can’t have the very thing I want that money and power can’t buy? I am scared now Marcus, to have this happiness, this love that Shaun is giving me to be taken away from all of the sudden. Now that I know what it truly means to be happy, to have a reason to live that doesn’t involve just work, I am scared of losing it all. You should know how I feel.”

Marcus deflated when he heard Neil’s confession to him, as a married man himself with a kid, he could really understand where Neil is coming from, he truly did. “I can understand that Neil, more than anyone. But you have to trust yourself and do your best to avoid that. And I am sure that Shaun wouldn’t do that to you, you should trust him with that.”

Neil smiled a little at what Marcus had said, glad that somebody understand what he was feeling. “I trust him more than anything. But I get your point, from this moment on I would take care of my family.”

Marcus looked proud at what Neil had said “On a different note, Jessica would love to meet Sven in person, she got mad in the fact that I got to meet Sven and carried him before she did.”

Neil groaned “Shaun let you carry Sven? I swear to god that’s the last time someone other than me and Shaun would carry Sven.” Neil complained

“Don’t be like that Neil or else Jessica might throw her shoes at you if you deprive her of that experience.”

Neil just grumbled “No she can make her own baby, leave Sven alone. He is mine and Shaun’s I get to decide who can carry my baby.” He complained which earned a good small laugh from Marcus.

Marcus glanced at his phone and saw the time, and it seems like Neil had also notice the time. Marcus stood up as Neil also did. Both of the alpha left Marcus’s office in order to do the surgery they needed to do for the morning.

And Neil is thankful for this distraction because he knows that deep down, he is dreading meeting Aaron for the afternoon.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Neil took a deep breath, making sure that he looks decent before opening the president’s office door. And just as he expected Aaron is already there, doing some minimal paperwork. The moment Aaron sensed another person in the room, he immediately fixed what he was doing beforehand.

“Take a seat Neil.” Aaron said, directing his entire focus into the younger alpha who complied with what he just told him.

“You wanted to talk to me about Shaun?” Neil directly asked, his nervousness from earlier slowly disappearing

Aaron doesn’t look surprise but rather he looked like he was expecting this kind of straightforward attitude from Neil “I am aware that you are now in a relationship with my son and that you have finally met Sven. Before everything else, I am glad with the decision that Shaun had reached.”

Neil nodded not exactly knowing where Aaron is getting with this “I am too.”

Suddenly the tension in the room became heavy as Aaron’s pheromones dominate the room “But I need you to understand just how crucial it is for Shaun to make this decision.” Aaron leaned back in his chair, his expression impassive but his pheromones says otherwise “You see, I was there from day one. The moment Shaun knew that someone got him pregnant despite being on his birth control and heat suppressant medicines. I was there to witness just how happy and nervous he is at the same time with the aspect of having a baby. He was scared at first, thinking that he would be like his parent, or being not able to provide for his baby.” Aaron looked at Neil “Shaun’s parents... are in simple words a piece of shits that abuses him every chance they got.”

Neil could feel his blood run cold because of that information, he just can’t believe that someone as loving and caring as Shaun grew up in such environment. “I... I didn’t know that...” Neil softly said

Aaron sighed “Shaun would rather not talk about his past, saying that he didn’t need to re-live them and I agree with him with whole my heart. I know his past doesn’t let him define him today as a person, and that what makes Shaun such a strong hearted person. So strong that he would rather keep Sven for himself to save his son from the very same fate that he did.” Aaron could see that Neil is processing this information.

“I would never hurt Shaun, you know that Aaron. I would never” Neil didn’t mean to sound offended but he thinks it’s unfair that Aaron would even think that

“I know you wouldn’t Neil, I know you. But Shaun doesn’t, so you can’t blame him for his past decision.” Aaron took a sip of water from his cup before continuing “Are you aware that Shaun suffered postpartum depression? As his parent, it was heart breaking to watch Shaun suffer from it.”

“Shaun told me that he felt immense pressure but...” Neil suddenly deflated like all of his energy suddenly left his body “But he didn’t say that...”

“Shaun would often hurt himself in order to calm himself down, if he was feeling something he would immediately leave Sven to me and he would have to deal with his depression alone because he was so afraid that he might accidently hurt Sven.” Aaron could feel that Neil is starting to hate himself and that’s not what Aaron wanted for him to feel, not at all “I am telling you this because I know that Shaun would never tell you this, but as his alpha I know that you should be aware of his situation. Because I know that you will take good care of my son, Neil.”

Neil suddenly looked at Aaron, Neil could clearly see the absolute trust that Aaron is placing into him “I might not have been with Shaun during those time, and I truly and will forever regret it. But right now, I am here and I would do my absolute best for my family Aaron.”

Aaron smiled at the determination that Neil is showing him, he could finally be at peace that Shaun would be in good hands “That’s all I needed to hear Neil. Don’t fail Shaun and Sven, because if I ever heard that you hurt the both of them?” Aaron glared at Neil, which made the other alpha flinch “I will make sure that you will never find them again, let alone see even a small part of their shadow.”

Neil swallowed, but he kept his gaze into Aaron’s eyes “I would never dream of that. My family is mine to keep, love and care for. Thank you for everything you have done Aaron, but let me redeem myself for Shaun and our baby.”

Aaron smiled his pheromones almost immediately disappearing “Good. I wouldn’t expect less from you from now on. And by the way, I cleared your less busy schedule for next week you can have Wednesday as your free day.” Aaron grinned “Consider this as a free pass card to spend some time alone with Sven, because I am aware that you need it.”

Neil could honestly hug Aaron right now “Thank you so much Aaron this means so much for me.”

Aaron just waved his hand at him, a clear dismissal “Now get out of here I have a lot of work to do.” Before Neil could fully exit the room, Aaron once again called his attention “And Neil? If you don’t let me carry my very own grandchild I am going to fire you. That’s all.”

Neil laughed as he exited Aaron’s office, he was glad that Aaron seems pleased with him as a suitable partner for his son. And Neil would make sure of that.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Sven! My precious baby! I am finally home!” Neil immediately went to kiss his baby’s forehead who is in the arms of Lea.

Behind him Shaun smiled while taking of his jacket “Neil at least wash your hands first before touching Sven.” At that, Neil immediately went to the kitchen and Shaun could hear the sounds of the running water.

Shaun smiled at Lea “Thank you for taking care of him, he didn’t cause you any trouble?” Shaun asked taking Sven away from Lea’s arms

Lea beamed at him “Of course not! As always he is a sweetheart, all he did was sleep and play all day. But I am sure that he misses you both.”

Shaun placed a kiss on Sven’s cheeks, who then smiled at him, trying to grab Shaun’s hair in the process. Neil then returned from the kitchen, his smile never leaving his lips “Can I carry Sven now?” Neil asked. The moment Sven was in Neil’s arms the alpha immediately peppered their baby with kisses all across his face

“I miss you so much baby.” Neil said as he walks towards the living room leaving Shaun and Lea in the doorway.

Shaun smiled at Neil’s direction before addressing Lea “Once again thank you for taking care of him.” Shaun said “But by the end of this month we will be transferring to Neil’s home.”

“Oh! You are moving in together! I am so happy for the both of you! But text me the details okay? I need to go now, my friend invited me for a dinner at a nearby restaurant.” Lea said as she waved Shaun goodbye which Shaun returned. When finally left, Shaun went to the living room in which where Neil is. Shaun could see that Neil is bouncing Sven in his arms up and down repeatedly big smiles plastered in their faces as they both enjoy it.

“Can I have my baby back?” Shaun asked teasingly, but he didn’t really mind that Neil is hogging Sven all by himself. Honestly he finds it cute.

“But Shaunnn...” Neil almost whined “I am still playing with Sven, but maybe we could share?”

Shaun laughed at how ridiculous Neil is being “You can’t ‘share’ Sven Neil, he is not a thing.”

Neil huffed at him, “Dully noted Shaun.” Neil transferred Sven in his one arm carefully balancing him, Neil opened his other arm indicating that Shaun should come over them. Which Shaun of course accepted.

Neil smiled when Shaun is finally in his arms, hugging him. he placed a small kiss into Shaun’s forehead and he then turned his attention to his baby as he also placed a kiss into his son’s forehead. “I love you both so much...” Neil whispered but Shaun heard him anyway.

Shaun hugged him tighter, burying his face into Neil’s neck and shoulder, inhaling his calming scent that Shaun really loves. “Who do you love more, us or your ridiculously expensive civic coffee?” 

Neil laughed at Shaun’s question, in his other arm Sven seems contented with his scent as his baby also buries his head into Neil’s shoulder and neck, where one of his scent glands is located. “I could give up anything for the both of you Shaun, so the answer to you ridiculous question is that I love you more both. Though I am a very lucky man indeed because I can have both.”

Shaun grinned “I am glad, because I am seriously thinking what I would do if you love your coffee more than us.”

Neil softly laugh at Shaun, his eyes shining with mirth “A man can love three things, his partner, his baby, and of course his coffee.” Neil’s attention shifted to Sven who is soundlessly already sleeping in his arms. Shaun then let out his own small yawn, indicating that he is also tired. Neil chuckled gently guiding Shaun into his bedroom.

Once inside, Neil let Shaun sit down in the bed before gently easing their baby in the crib. Before fully placing Sven into his crib, Neil placed a soft kiss into his baby’s forehead mindful not to wake him up. When Sven is finally sleeping in his own crib, Neil grabbed his dinosaur plushie and gently gave it to his sleeping baby, which Sven unconsciously grabbed and hugged. Neil silently cooed at the sight.

Neil then turned his attention to Shaun who is sitting on the bed but Neil could see that he is close to falling asleep. So the alpha kneeled down in front of Shaun, removing his shoes and socks. Shaun seems to not mind his action because of how tired he is. After removing the shoes and socks, Neil faced Shaun placing a small kiss into the omega’s lips. “Go to sleep Shaun, I would take care of everything that needs to get done for tomorrow’s preparation.”

Shaun seems hesitant but another yawn escaped his lips, so before he could protest, Neil gently guided Shaun into finally laying in the bed with his head on the pillow. Neil then made sure that Shaun is not feeling cold so he arranged the blanket up until Shaun’s chin which earned him a hum of approval from the omega.

Neil stayed beside Shaun as he gently and lovingly caresses Shaun’s hair watching his omega finally be lulled into sleep. Neil made sure that Shaun is sleeping comfortably before slowly standing up. Neil peeked into their baby’s crib also making sure that Sven is sleeping before he left the room slowly closing the door.

He then went to the kitchen to start what needs to be done for tomorrow’s breakfast, and Neil thinks that taking care of someone you truly love is something that he could see himself doing for a lifetime.

It’s a nice thought that he would think of everyday as long as Shaun and Sven would allow him to finally take care of his very own family.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: I just noticed that I can mark this fic as complete already. Hmmm**


End file.
